Let the Music Play
by Mycroft's Holme Girl
Summary: Marty McFly mistakenly travels to 2012 and meets a friend of Doc's, Nix. problem is, he can't fall in love with her due to time paradoxes and legal reasons. it's up to the two of them to get Nix's dad to be a musician rather than a lawyer. can the two do it without creating a time ripple that could end their existences? Better than the Description! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

(Ok, here's the deal with the family. I created a dream family consisting of Michael J. Fox, Dane Cook, Channing Tatum, and Logan Lerman. So the older brothers in this fic are my dream older brothers. I just wanted to clear that up before the story started)

Chapter 1:

"Guys!"

"What Channing?"

"I found an amazing video," he said quickly putting the old VHS tape in the VCR.

"Of what?"

"Please tell me it's not cats again."

"Shut up, Dane, it's not cats."

"Dane, shouldn't you be working for dad right now?"

"Butt out, Logan!" Dane snapped.

"For the fifth time, what's the video about?"

"Chillax, Nix," Channing said, "It's a cool video."

"About what?"

"Dane, for real, shouldn't you be working with dad?" Channing asked.

"I don't need to hear this from you too."

Fed up with her brothers, Nix jumped off the couch and attacked Channing who was sitting on the floor. He was laughing trying to get his younger sister off of him. Dane couldn't help but laugh as Logan joined in with the fight. He always fought along side his twin sister.

"Guys, guys!"

The trio stopped fighting and looked up to see their dad watching them wrestling on the floor.

"Keep it down guys; some of us are trying to work."

"Sorry, dad," the trio said in unison.

Nix stood first and sat down on Dane's lap, hugging him around the neck. Logan was next to get up and sat next to Dane on the side his sister wasn't on.

"I was actually about to call you in here anyway, dad.'

"Why?"

Channing hit 'play' on the VCR. The video started off with a band on a stage. There was no music at the moment. Just talking from the crowd. Their dad walked over and sat down next to Dane and Nix. Nix got off of Dane's lap and sat next to him and her daddy.

"Where'd you find this?"

"Spare room," Channing said, "it was by accident. I thought it was an old work out tape."

The video finally started getting pumped up. A younger man, probably in early twenties, began to wail on a Les Paul guitar. Dane began to tap his hand on his knee to the beat of the song.

"Johnny B. Goode," Dane smiled.

Nix looked to her dad, whom was not much taller than her. He was at least 5'5" and she was 5'3", the shortest, and youngest in the Fox family. Dane, the oldest, then Channing and then the twins Logan and Nix. Ages 30, 24 and 16.

"I can't believe I still had this."

"Damn dad," Channing said, "You could really wail on that guitar."

"Can you still play?" Logan asked.

"I can, I just choose not to."

"You should," Nix said, cuddling up to his side.

He put his arm around his daughter and the family continued to watch the video. When the video was over, their dad stood from the couch.

"I gotta get back to work," he said walking out of the room. Calling over his shoulder, "Dane! Get in here."

"Yes, Sir," he said getting off the couch with an eye roll.

Channing popped the tape out of the VCR and set it on the coffee table and then sat next to his two younger siblings.

"If only dad didn't give up the whole music thing," Channing said.

"I know right? What if he wasn't a lawyer?" Logan asked.

"That'd be the best," Nix added.

Just then, Nix's cell phone rang as a call came through. She snuck away from her brothers and went into the hallway bathroom to take the call. She checked the ID as none other than her friend Dr. Emmett Brown.

"Hey, Doc," she said with a smile, "What's goin on?"

"Lot's of stuff, Nix, lots!"

"Like?"

"How fast can you get down here?"

"As fast as my legs can go on my skateboard."

"Perfect," he said, "Get over here, please. I've had a miraculous break through!"

"Sure. Be there soon."

He hung up on her before Nix could say anything else. Shrugging, she returned the phone to her pocket and opened the door to Dane, arms crossed.

"What?"

"Doc?" he asked with a whisper.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

"Yeah it was, he said for me to get over there."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I need to get passed dad," she sighed.

"Don't worry about him," Dane said with a smile, "I got your back. Just text me when you're ready to leave ok? I'll come and pick you up."

"Will do, Dane. Thanks."

Nix gave him a quick hug. Dane hurried her out of the bathroom quickly. Nix snuck out into the mud room to grab her skateboard and sneak out the back door. Sneaking by the windows of her house, she ran to the side walk and jumped on her board and skated down a few blocks to her friend Doc's house.

Somewhere across town, a DeLorean skitted out of the blue and almost into a tree. The driver yelled and hit the breaks as fast as he could. The driver got out of the car and fell onto the grass of the woods. Dressed in jeans, a jean jacket, Nikes and a puffy orange vest, he seemed way outta time for 2012. he stood and brushed off his pants and kicked the tire of the car and sighed.

"What year is this?" the driver asked aloud. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

He quickly covered up the car with branches and shrubbery from the woods surrounding the car. The driver ran to the road and began to walk to Hill Valley, his 'home town'. He wondered if it was like the 2015 town he had seen before. The driver was most concerned about finding Doctor Emmett Brown. He was the only one that could help him get back to 1985.

Three miles to Hill Valley. The driver sighed.

"Three miles. Really? I keep landing farther and farther away from the god damn town," he said annoyed.

The driver began to jog down the side of the street, hoping it'll help him get to Doc Brown sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nix had just skated up into Doc Brown's driveway when she heard a huge crash. She cringed and picked up her board and ran into the gate.

"Doc?" she called as she ran into his house.

Smoke filled her nostrils and burned her eyes. She coughed and got attacked by Doc's dog, Einstein. She forgot all about the smoke and focused on that poor dog. Einstein probably got experimented on a daily basis.

"Hey, boy," she smiled, patting the dogs head, "Where's Doc?"

"Nicole? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Doc!" Nix called.

"I'm glad you're here! I need a little bit of assistance!"  
Nix laughed, "By the smell of it, I can tell."

She found Doc soon inside the house more. He was covered in smoke and ash, but hair still white and wild as usual. She smiled at the sight of her elder friend.

"What happened?" she asked with a smile.

"I was working on a new way to time travel, but it uh, didn't go the way I wanted it too."

"I can tell," she laughed, "But what about the Flux capacitor?"

"That was only in one of my time machines. Each machine is different, remember?"

"I remember how most of them were flops or could only go back five years at a time."

"I only had one success the-"

"The DeLorean, I know. But you said that you gave it to your friend Marty back in 1985 so he could go back and forward and what have you. And you didn't regret it either because you trusted him whole-heartedly."

"Have a told you the story before?"

"Few times, yeah, Doc," she crossed her arms, "So what do you need help with?"

"Getting the calculations correct. Can you go over my work again just to double check?"

"I'll do my best," she shrugged and walked over to his designing table, "You know I'm not good in math."

"Do you best, please?"

"Sure, sure."

Nix sat down on the stool in front of the design table. His calculations seemed to be correct. She went over them and over them numerous times as Doc continued to tinker around with another machine. What sounded like something sparking up echoed through the workspace. She smiled and shook her head.

"Doc, I really don't see any problems with your calculations," Nix called over her shoulder.

"Are you su-"he stopped. There was a knock on the door.

The two tensed up.

"It's Dane! Open up!"

The tension was released as Nix stood to let her brother in the house. Dane ran inside the house.

"Doc? What is that smell?"

"Science, Dane, science!"

"Fuck you, science…" Nix said to herself with a giggle.

"What's wrong, Dane?" Doc asked, completely oblivious to Nix's science comment.

"I need to take Nix home," he said walking into the workspace. He patted Einstein on the head as he walked in.

"What's wrong?" Nix asked.

"Dad's looking for you. He said he needed to talk to all of us."

"Shit!" she exclaimed. Then spoke to Doc, "Well, your math seems to be correct."

"Dane, can you go over it quickly?"

"Sure, Doc," Dane said.

"Nicole, will you be returning?" Doc asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"But tonight," Dane said, butting in, "Dad said Uncle Dana's coming over."

"Great…"

"Doc, your math is fine. I don't know what the problem could be then. Something with the equipment maybe?"

"I'll figure it out. You two just get going."

He hurried the two out of the house. Nix barely grabbed her skateboard as Dane and Doc both hurried out of the house. She and Dane ran out to the street curb where his '74 GTO sat. Nix threw her skateboard in the back and hopped in the front seat. Dane drove off away from the Doc's house and headed home.

"Sorry to rush you outta there, but dad said that Uncle Dana and Aunt Jamie are coming over."

"I hate when they just 'pop by'. That usually means Uncle Dana wants to gloat about something."

"It could be a normal visit," he suggested.

"You're funny…" she said with a sigh.

"Dad kinda got… suspicious."

"About?" she tensed up.

"Me jumping to find you rather than Logan or Chan."

"He can't know about Doc, at all!"

"I know, I know. So you gotta be careful. I don't think I'll be able to pick you up tonight if you do go back."

"No big deal. I'll just board home or something. It'll be fine."

Closer to the middle of Twin Pines, the driver from the DeLorean had finally made it to civilization. People on the sidewalks gave him odd glances from his get up. The driver didn't care what other people thought. He was on a mission to find the Doc and to get home.

The driver of the car had just begun to cross the one street leading to the clock tower, when a car raced around the corner. The car didn't even stop as it nailed the driver in the side.

"Watch where you're going, dick wad!"

Dane stopped the car just about where the driver was lying on the ground. Nix got out, not even minding to close the door. She ran over and knelt down next to the driver.

"Dane! He's hurt!" Nix called. She pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears and put a hand on the drivers back. With her other hand, she pushed his light brown hair from his eyes. She smiled. He was cute.

Dane shut off his GTO and ran next to his sister. He knelt down next to her as a crowd of people began to form.

"Do you think this is-?"

"It can't be…" Dane said trailing off. Once back to himself he said, "Come on. Let's take him home."

Dane picked the driver up Nix helped Dane put him in the back seat of his car. The crowd of people dispersed quickly, seeing as they didn't give two shits. The two Fox siblings got back into the car and headed for home.

"What are we going to tell dad?" Nix asked, "We can't tell him that this guy is possibly a time traveler!"

"No, we'll tell'em that I didn't see I'm coming and accidentally hit him. Meaning he's our responsibility."

"Nice work, Dane."

He shrugged with a smile, "I try."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"-onsible one of the group! You could've killed that lad. But to not pay attention on the road? Why were you so careless Daniel? With you sister even! What would've happened if something would've happened to Nicole?"

"Dad, he ran out in front of me, ok? We were being the good people we are and decided to help this guy out. He's obviously from out of town, dad. It was an accident and I'm sorry. I take full responsibility for what happened. Don't worry, Dad, Nix is ok too. She's a tough girl. She's a Fox, you know that."

"You should've been keeping an eye on her. I trusted you to go get her and-"

"Dad, he jumped out in front of me and I told you, I take full responsibility for what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Why wasn't the car damaged?"

"It was at a red light. He thought he could make it across the street, but he didn't."

"No really," their father had crossed his arms. Not good. "Dane, as the oldest, you should've been looking out for your little sister."

"I know dad, and I'm sorry."

"Well," he sighed, "at least the kid's ok."

"And that's all that matters, right?"

He sighed again, "I guess so."

"So it's all cool?" Dane asked hopefully.

"Not yet. When the kid gets up, then it'll be ok."

Dane nodded.

"Dad!"

"What, Logan?"

"Uncle Dana's here!"

"Great… Dane, get Channing and Nix down here."

"What about-?"

"Nix told me she made up an excuse to check up on him."

"Ok, good."

"Go get your siblings."

"Yes, Sir."

Dane ran upstairs to get Channing first. He found him in the den working out to an old 80's tape. He seemed to be obsessed with 80's workout tapes. After Dane pried him away from that, he went to find Nix next. She was hiding out in the spare room where the unconscious driver laid.

"Nix," he began, startling her a little bit, "I really think this is the guy who can time travel."

"I know, but there's also a chance he just really likes the 80's."

"Your right, "Dane said, "Come on. Let's leave him alone for a while. Uncle Dana's here."

"Oh fun," she said sarcastically, "I don't really like them."

"That's why you're in the Fox family. We all hate dad's siblings."

"Not true," she said, "Uncle Charlie's my favorite."

Dane couldn't help but laugh, "Same here."

"But Uncle Dana, yeah he's the most annoying. Such a gloater and likes to insult dad's parenting."

"I know. But at least you can get outta it."

Nix laughed, "Ha! But only because I have an 'AP English project'."

"I can make him leave too. Just give me my guitar and I'll play them my new song."

"Oh god! Dad will murder you if you play that!"

"Only after he's done laughing. Now where should I start off from? Monkeys with big cocks or somewhere less…"

"Dane, no," she laughed.

She hugged onto his side as they walked down the main staircase. Sneaking right behind them, Channing picked up Nix. She let out a squeak and a laugh at the same time as he carried her uncomfortably down the stairs. She kept squeaking to let her go. Dane did nothing to even help out his little sister, he simply laughed.

The rest of the family sat down in the basement talking.

"Mike, you let your kids horse around like that?"

The trio walked downstairs into the basement and heard the family tense up already. This was going to be a long night. They sighed in unison and put on that fake smile.

"I let my kids be kids," their father said.

"Half of them should be grown up by now, Mike."

The three made it to the basement. Their Uncle Dana and Aunt Jamie sat on one of the couches. Mike sat in a chair across from the couch where his brother sat. Logan sat on the loveseat next to his dad, secretly praying he could leave somehow. Dane walked over and he and Channing sat on the couch with Logan. The daddy's girl Nix is, sat on his lap in the chair.

"You were always the stuck up one in the family, Dana," Mike said with a smile.

"So," Dana said getting off the topic of their family, "Mike says you're in an AP English class."

He was looking at Nix, indicating her. She was the only smart one in the family besides her daddy.

"Yeah, I am," Nix nodded, "I'm working on a huge project. She only gave us a week to do it."

"Then we apologize for stopping by today," Jamie said, "If you have to work on a project; go ahead, dear."

"Family first," she forced herself to say with an added fake smile.

"That's my girl," he whispered to her, hugging her close.

"I hate them," she said very quietly.

"Pardon?" Jamie asked.

"She has to go work on her project for a little while. Right, Nicole?"

"Right, daddy."

"Go on dear, grades are very difficult to keep up," Jamie said.

Mike nodded to Nix and she stood from his lap. Nix did her best not to look to eager to run up the stairs. Once the door to the basement was closed behind her, she bolted up the stairs to the spare room to check on the driver.

The driver had just recently gained consciousness. He went on blabbering time traveling and Doc Brown and other miscellaneous things. Awake yes, but totally sane, not so much.

Nix had just opened the door to the spare room to hear the kid blabbing on about nonsense. She smiled and ran over to the bedside.

"Hey," Nix said soothingly, "Are you ok?"

"I hit the wrong button and ended up here…"

"What button?" she asked.

"What year is this?" the driver completely ignored her question.

"2012," Nix said.

"Damn!" the driver sat up in the spare bed, "2012?"

"Yes?" she said, confused. Maybe this guy was the time traveler.

"Damn! Few questions."

"Shoot," she shrugged.

"Do you know if Doctor Emmett Brown is still around?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Could you take me to him?"

"Later on. I can't now. Family time," she sighed, "but I am supposed to go over to his place later."

"Oh, ok," he calmed down in the bed a little bit.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll be back up in a little bit. I'm real sorry."

She walked toward the door when the driver stopped her.

"Wait! One more question."

"Shoot," she said, turning towards him.

"What's your name?"

She smiled, "Nix."

"Marty," he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Marty," Nix smiled, "Please try to keep it down. Only my dad and older brother know you're here."

"Oh, sure. I can do that."

She opened the door and walked out.

"Thanks!" Marty called.

"No problem!" Nix called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

On the way back downstairs to rejoin her family, she thought about the boy in the spare room.

_Damn, he's cute, wherever he's from._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dane and Jamie had left earlier than they wanted to, thanks to Dane's wonderful comedy song. At first, Mike was a bit leery on letting him play his song, but quickly lightened up when they began to brag about their son, Matthew. The song was just completely out of context to play in front of children, or their parents, but Dane didn't care. Soon, Mike could've really cared less.

Once Mike had gone to bed, soon after Dana had left, Nix snuck back into the spare room to check on the kid, Marty. He was awake, sitting on the bed, headphones in his ears. He smiled when he saw Nix.

"Hi," Nix said.

"Hey," he said, taking the headphones out of his ears.

"Sorry to make you wait so long," Nix said apologetically.

"Oh, no big deal," he said with a smile.

"My dad's asleep, as is most of my brothers," she said, "So we can go now."

"Most brothers?"

"I have three. The eldest is still up. Question, do you skateboard?"

"Yeah," Marty stood from the bed.

"You can use mine then," she opened the door into the dark hallway of the silent house, "Come on."

Marty walked carefully to the door behind Nix. The two snuck downstairs, carefully watching their foot movements to not awake the house as they snuck out. Dane was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Dane, we're leaving," she said quietly.

"OK," Dane said, "How's your head, kid?"

"Uh, better," Marty said.

"Good. Nix, I can't pick you up from Doc's tonight, sorry."

She shrugged, "Figured. It's no big deal."

"Be careful, ok?"

"'Kay," she smiled.

Nix drug Marty out of the house and into the garage. She handed him a purple and black splatter painted skateboard. For herself, she grabbed Logan's black and neon green one. She led him to the door out of the garage and into the driveway.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Together, they skated off down the street. The ground was wet from the light rain from earlier that day. The streets were dark as were most of the houses. It was way past curfew and if they were caught, Nix would be in trouble yet again. Half of the time, she stayed over at Doc's house until the early morning when she would sneak back in the house. This time, was different.

About twenty minutes of silent skating, they had reached Doc's house, or garage. The lights were on like at any time of the day, or night. They kicked the boards outside the door and walked inside.

"Doc?" Nix called once she and Marty were inside.

"Nicole? Oh splendid! I'm glad you're here!"

"Doc, I uh, brought a friend."

"Nicole! How could you-" Doc stopped when he saw Marty, "Marty? What are you doing here?"

"I entered the wrong date in the DeLorean and ended up here," Marty explained.

"Where is she?"

"Bout three miles outta town. I covered her up with trees and branches. I had to find you first."

"Any damage?"

"Little bit. I think there's a problem with the fuel tank."

"Marty, I told you, compost is the fuel. I altered the tank to run offa that instead of plutonium."

"When did you tell me that?"

"It must've slipped my mind. Well, you ran into the best person to help you out, Marty. Nicole is my newest assistant."

"Nicole? I thought it was Nix?" Marty asked.

"Same thing. I prefer Nix though," she said, shrugging.

"But Nicole is more accurate and your actual name, my dear."

"Ok, Doc… whatever you say," she said rolling her eyes.

"Go check my math again, Nicole."

"I checked it earlier."

"I redid the equation and started over. Dane was right! It _was_ the equipment!"

"See! I told you Dane is a smart guy… when he wants to be," she walked over to the drawing table where the Doc's math was.

"On his terms, Nicole!" he said.

"I know," she laughed.

"Doc, what should I do about the fuel tank?" Marty asked getting back into the conversation.

"Oh, right," Doc went into the lab and scooted passed Nix, "Marty, do you know a Mike Fox?"

"Heard of him, why?"

"Well, that's Nicole's father."

"What amazing guitar player is your dad?" Marty asked Nix.

"Yup," she said over her shoulder, now chewing on a pen cap.

"Is he still in the music industry here?"

"Pft! I wish!" she laughed, "He's a lawyer."

"What? Now that is utter bullshit!" Marty exclaimed, "he has what it takes, just the other day he got 2nd place in a talent show."

"Wait, what?" Nix turned to face Marty.

"I said he came in 2nd place in a talent show."

"Could you take me back?"

"What?" Doc and Marty asked in unison.

"Could you, Marty, take me back to 1985? My dad _has_ to win that contest! Maybe he doesn't have to be a full time lawyer and completely hate his job. He could do the music thing and still be a lawyer. I can talk it into him! You have the machine!"

"I dunno, Doc, would it work?"

Doc pondered it over for a few breaths before answering, "It could, but Nicole, you have to be able to talk him into doing both, not just one."

"I can do that," Nix said.

"It's up to you, Marty."

He shrugged, "I don't see a problem anywhere. Well, only one. Can you pull off being an 80's kid?"

Doc and Nix laughed.

"What?"

"Marty," Doc began, "I told you, she is the best person to have run into. She's as 80's as any twenty first century kid can get."

"Positive?" he asked, uneasy.

"Totally. Favorite movie ever of all time is the Blues Brothers. Released on June 30th, 1980."

"What do you say, Marty?"

"I'm game," he said with a smile.

_Wow, _Marty thought, _maybe this won't be so bad at all. I mean, she is cute. With those hazel eyes and dark brown hair, pale skin isn't all too bad. She was just gorgeous._

"We'll enter the same contest and be the finalists with your dad," Marty said.

"How?"

"Easy, we play."

"But how do you know for sure we'll be finalists?"

"Because, I just know."

She shrugged, "I trust you."

"Then it's settled," Doc said, "Marty, you'll take Nicole back and have her talk her father into being a musician. Splendid!"

"Doc, the car?"

"Oh, right! Just take a can of Millers and Nicole will handle the rest."

"Yes, Sir!" she called over her shoulder, "Oh! And uh, Doc, you're math is yet again fine."

"Splendid! You two get going now," he hurried the two out of the garage and handed Marty half a can of Millers beer.

"See ya, Doc," Marty called before Doc closed the door.

"That went well," Nix said happily, "Shall we get going?"

"It's three miles outside of the town," Marty said.

"That's the only downside," she sighed, picking up her skateboard.

"If you say so," Marty shrugged grabbing the borrowed one from Nix.

"Let's head on out. If we're lucky we'd get there by at least 2:30."

"Well," he sighed, "Let's go."

With that note, the two skated off to the hidden DeLorean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"So," Marty began, trying to make the long ride out there not as awkward for the two of them, "You're dad's a musician, are you?"

"Meh, a little. I don't play an instrument but I do sing."

"Perfect," he said excitedly, "we need a singer! Do you know 80's songs?"

"Sure," she said with a smile, "That's about all I listen to."

"This is going to work out just fine then. I have a band with no singer."

"Coincidence much?" she asked with a laugh.

"I suppose so," he laughed, "So, how bout you're home life? What's it like in the twenty first century?"

"Well, the divorce rate is really high."

"You're parents I take it?"

"Yup. My mom was cheating on my dad so he left her and took full custody of me and my three brothers."

"Three brothers?" he asked shocked.

"Yup. Dane, Channing and Logan. Dane knows about time travel too."

"Do the others?"

"Nope. Neither does my dad and I wanna keep it that way."

"My parents and siblings don't know about it either."

"How many siblings do you have, Marty?"

"Older brother and sister. Dave and Linda."

"Baby of the family too?"

"Yup. Sometimes it has its perks."

"Really?"

Marty shrugged, "Well, it depends on how you look at it. After a while they stop to give a shit on what you do. But then again, they look out for you the most because you're the 'baby' of the family."

"Great points. In my case, I'm the youngest and the only girl, so I'm always babied and hate it."

"Why would you hate it?"

"It's not just my dad that does it, it's my brothers too!"

"Then that could get annoying."

"You're telling me…"

There was a silence between the two. They were less than a mile away from the hidden DeLorean. Talking and skating had gone by quicker than they thought. Marty checked his watch for the time, 1:58 in the morning. It was going quicker than planned. Why should time matter to either of them? They had a time machine.

"If I had my hover board, we would've been there by now," Marty laughed.

"Hover board? Holy shit that's awesome," Nix smiled, "So where all have you gone in time?"

"1955, 18 something or other and 2015."

"Oh wow, that's it?"

"A few other places here and there, but they weren't anything to write home about," he said with a laugh.

"That's still pretty cool though."

"Well, it helps me pass history class for sure," he laughed.

"That's the best idea ever," she laughed almost falling off her skateboard.

He shrugged and the silence returned. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about, it was they had so much to talk about, they didn't know where to even begin. Within ten minutes they had reached the DeLorean hidden in the woods outside of town.

"I hid her here," Marty said jumping off the skateboard, "I almost hit the tree."

"Oh shit, are you ok?"

"Fine," he said, "I said almost hit a tree."

"Ok good," she said with a breath of relief.

He gave her a boyish charm grin, and went to check on the car. She went into the woods to find something to use for fuel for the car. She snagged the Millers can from Marty's hand so he could work easier. He smiled as she walked by, hips swinging back and forth in a sexy manner. Marty smiled and checked out her ass as she went into the woods.

_Damn she got a nice ass,_ Marty thought, _NO! I can't do this, I can't be with her! It could mess up so many paradoxes and mess up the future… Damnit!_

"So," she asked.

Marty jumped.

"Sorry," she blushed, "So, is everything ok with the car?"

"Everything is fine, just gotta get the fuel in. Got something?"

"Dirt and a plant… a dead plant."

He smiled and showed her where the fuel tank was. Marty opened up the Mr. Fusion Chamber and helped her put the material in it. After pouring in the Millers and the can. Marty opened up door of the DeLorean and started up the car. Once it started.

"Get in," he called with a smile.

She ran around and got into the passenger side door. Once the two were situated, Marty pulled out from the grass and onto the street. He sat in the middle of the street and punched in the date on the keypad. Before hitting the gas, he turned to Nix.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Marty! I'm sure," Nix said happily.

"Well," he shrugged, "Let's hit it."

She smiled and Marty backed up a few hundred feet. Once at a significant number of yards away, he hit the gas pedal and sped off down the road.

60.

65.

70.

75.

80.

The number was coming.

85.

Then soon as the car hit 88, the car was surrounded in blue lights.

"Hold on, the entry is a little bumpy," Marty said.

Nix covered her eyes. Bam! The car had reentered on the road, but everything was rural around the area.

Marty laughed, "You can open your eyes now."

She brought her hands away from her face and looked out the window of the now half frozen DeLorean. Rural areas all around the small town of Hill Valley. She met Marty's gaze at her.

"Welcome to 1985," he said with a smile.

A/N: well hello there my readers. Thanks for reading up to chapter 5. I think ever 5 chapters or so I'll add a little Authors Note and just recap some things I'm way to lazy/forget to put at the beginnings of each chapter. So here's a few things I wanna state and clear up:

I know, Michael J. Fox is Nix's father in this, and he also plays Marty. Guess what, I don't care. This is my story and besides, Mike is a bit older in this than Marty McFly ok? Besides, Mike has to be older if his oldest son is 30.

The family, yeah. So I set up a dream family consisting of the family characters you've read in the past chapters. Uncle Dana and Aunt Jamie are Dana Carvey and Jamie Lee Curtis. And Uncle Charlie is Charlie Sheen. Just thought I'd clear this up.

Well, that's about it really. I want to thank all of you guys for reading this and sticking to it also. Well, more amazing-ness to come. I have high hopes for this fanfiction of mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Marty and Nix drove through the dark town of Hill Valley in silence. Nix was in wonder, looking at the clean town she thought she knew. Despite the wee hours of the morning, she could easily see all the similarities and differences from '12 and '85. The main difference, how clean the town was. No graffiti, streets were fresh with no pot holes and everything seemed to gleam in the moonlight.

"Where we headin, Marty?" Nix asked.

"Doc's," he said, "He should still be up at," he checked his watch, "2:26 in the morning."

She smiled to Marty.

"What?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she said.

"So, for tomorrow's band rehearsal, I'll be picking you up from Doc's at around ten or so. The show is going to be at eight-ish. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," she said.

She looked out the window of the DeLorean into the town again. It was a calm night, clear sky with no clouds. The stars were just sparkling bright outside. The silence just made the whole night almost perfect.

"Are you ok?" Marty asked to break the silence.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just, I dunno, excited."

Marty smiled, "You're in for the ride of your lifetime. Have you ever been in a band before?"

"Want me to lie or be truthful?"

"So what you're going as is no…?"

She sighed and looked to the floor, "No, I've never did before."

Marty took his one hand off the wheel and slowed the car down. He lifted her head to be looking at him. He smiled, and that made her smile.

"Hey," he said with a charming smile, "Don't worry about it. You're in for the thrill of a life time."

She smiled and bit her lip. Marty smiled back and returned his gaze back to the road and kicked up the speed again. The rest of the ride was silent on the way to Doc's house. Marty had told her that Doc had moved to one of his parents other estates in the area and was going through paperwork there and such. Marty also went on to say how Doc's niece had stayed with him for a few months before she moved and went on to college, so Doc would have an extra room. He said he wouldn't mind.

The two had finally reached Doc's house on the edge of the town. Marty parked the DeLorean in the driveway and the two got out, minding the car body for it was still cold.

The duo walked up to the house and Marty knocked on the door. In a few quick seconds, Doc was at the door and pulling the two inside.

"Keep quiet and don't speak," he said to Nix.

"Doc, this isn't the time-" Marty began, but Doc cut him off.

"Marty, keep quiet, I'm trying out my new invention."

He had on a huge metal hat on and sat Nix down in a chair. She was mostly used to being a lab rat to one of her crazy experiments.

"Don't say a word as I try to read your thoughts," Doc said, "Marty, make sure my calculations are correct."

"Sure, Doc," Marty said rolling his eyes.

"Now, you're from a far distance?"

"Yup," she said, bored.

"You- you're here for a school funding trip?"

"Nope…"

"Doc!" Marty called.

"Not now, Marty," Doc said, "You're trying to sell me magazine subscriptions?"

"Nope…" Nix said again, annoyed.

"Doc, you're calculations are off completely."

"Great Scott! So you're saying that this thing doesn't work?"  
"Right, Doc."

Doc took off the metal headgear and set it on a near by table. He looked at Nix and then to Marty. Marty was standing by one of Doc's desks; he was shifting uncomfortably, waiting for him to ask questions about Nix.

"Who's the girl?" Doc asked.

"Well, to put it lightly, she's your assistant from the year 2012. Her name is Nix and she's on a mission to help her dad."

"Nix? That's an odd name for a girl," Doc said looking at the girl in the chair.

"It's Nicole, but everyone calls me Nix."

"Nicole," Doc said, "This was probably a bad idea to come back."

She shrugged, "It's not for a personal matter, and it's more of a family matter."

"Doc, she's one of you're brilliant assistants from the future, and she needs a place to stay for a few days while we win a contest. She cool to stay with you? She has a cool mind that I'm sure you'd like to toy around with."

He shrugged, "I don't see why not. As long as she doesn't talk about the future."

"I can do that," she said.

"And," he began.

"Here we go…" Nix sighed.

"I get to toy with her mind."

"Thanks, Marty," Nix said to Marty.

Marty crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. He shrugged and stayed out of the conversation.

"Fine," Nix said.

"Then we have a deal."

Doc and Nix shook hands twice. Then Doc began to look her over.

"Strange," he said, "I would've thought you'd be dressed differently."

Nix looked down at what she was wearing. A black and grey baseball tee and a pair of black sweat pants and a pair of black flip flops, the normal outfit of a Fox half the time.

"How so?" she asked, confused.

"Are you sure she's from 2012, Marty?" Doc asked.

"Positive," he said.

"If you say so, Marty."

"Listen, Doc, I gotta get home. I'll be back over tomorrow morning to pick her up for rehearsal then."

"Alright, Marty."

Marty walked over to Nix before he left. He gave her a quick hug and went to the door. "See ya tomorrow," he called over his shoulder before leaving for the night.

"Night, Marty," Doc said.

Marty smiled again and left the house, leaving Nix and Doc alone. Doc went to go check his mind reader helmet. Just a pup, Einstein came over and jumped up into her lap. She giggled and patted his head.

"Hey, Einstein," she said to the puppy.

The little puppy barked happily in her lap as she petted him. The puppy seemed to have an attention span of about thirty seconds, and soon jumped off her lap and ran to Doc, wanting attention. Nix laughed at the little puppy.

The clocks in the lab began to ring and go crazy. The noise made little Einstein run off and hide. Doc looked from clock to clock and nodded. Probably one of his successes.

"Perfect! All of these clocks are twenty three minutes slow exactly!" Doc exclaimed.

"So you're saying it's passed three AM?" Nix asked.

"Precisely!"

Einstein hopped back up into her lap once more. She giggled and pet the little puppy in her arms again. She loved pet-sitting Einstein. He was such a good dog.

"It's late, I'll show you to the extra room. Marty must've told you about my niece?" Doc said, gesturing to the main hallway leading to the upstairs.

Nix put the puppy on the floor and followed Doc through the house.

"Yeah, Marty said how she went off to college."

"Oh yes, for a degree in science. She had such an excellent mind, perfect for science."

"Medicine, engineering, physics?" Nix asked.

"Medicine," he said, "You'll be staying in her room."

"Cool," she said.

"You're free to use whatever's in her room. She's most likely not to return in the next few days."  
"Thanks Doc," Nix smiled, "In the future, this wouldn't be the first time stayin over night with you. They set a curfew time and a good portion of the time, I'm over at your lab in the wee hours of the morning, working."

"I don't want to hear about the future, Nicole. It could mess up the space time continuum."

"Right, sorry."  
Doc stopped her in front of a bright neon green door, "This was her room."

Nix opened the door into a neon green and black room. Just up her alleyway. She walked in and looked around and turned back to Doc.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Anything for a future assistant. Now tomorrow-"

"Yeah, you can see what goes through my mind," she said with a smile.

"Splendid!" he exclaimed, "Well, good night."

"Night," she smiled.

Doc closed the door and left Nix alone in the room. She went through the closet to find something to sleep in besides her sweats and baseball tee. Nix pulled out a pair of blue plaid sleep shorts just her size. Curious, she checked most of the sizes in the closet. All her sizes. Odd…

Nix had a tendency to pick out her clothes before bed. She threw a pair of light blue acid wash jeans and a neon blue shirt on top of her flip flops on the floor. Once in the pj pants, she turned off the light. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Marty had walked into Doc's lab at around 8:30 the next morning. Doc was tinkering away on something as usual. Little Einstein greeted Marty at the door. He jumped up on his leg and demanded to be pet. Marty laughed and crouched down to pet the dog.

"Marty? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Doc," he called, picking up the little dog as he stood back up, "Is Nix awake?"

"I don't believe so," Doc said, "Isn't it a bit early?"

"Yeah," Marty pet the little dog before setting him down on a chair, "Well, one of the band mates called me this morning to say he only had till two to rehearse before tonight. Something about a family gathering he had said."

"Ah. Marty, are you sure about doing this?"

"Positive. Nix is determined about it. Speaking of Nix," Marty walked over to where the drawing table was Doc was working, "What would happen if, I dunno, some time traveler kinda started to like a person from another time era…?"

"Are you saying you like Nicole?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying 'what if' someone were to like someone from another era?"

"It would probably mess up the whole space time continuum. Completely whipe the two lovers from existence and ruin their whole future, as well as everyone else that they knew. Does that answer your question?"

"That's heavy, and yeah, it does," Marty said, "Well, I'm going to go wake her up. We gotta be over at Rob's house at 9 to rehearse."

"Do what you must," Doc said, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Marty walked up the stairs to the second floor with little Einstein trailing behind him. He had walked to the last door in the hallway where Nix was sleeping soundly. The door was cracked open ever so slightly. Marty was about to knock on the door when little Einstein opened the door with his nose and bounded in, jumping onto the bed where Nix lay. Marty couldn't help but chuckle at the dog who began to lick her face.

Nix stirred awake to see the puppy licking her forehead. She smiled sleepily and patted his head.

"Morning to you too, Einie," she said tiredly.

"Morning," Marty said.

She sat up and took the puppy in her arms before looking at Marty with a smile.

"Morning. I thought you said ten?"

"Yeah, well it wasn't my fault that one of the guys had a family thing at two. So we had to push everything an hour back. Sorry to awaken you."

She smiled, "No big deal."

Marty smiled and leaned on the door frame, "How much time do you need? Twenty minutes or a half hour?"

She smiled, "Funny. Give me five minutes, ok?"

"Wow, girls in the future take less time? Shocker."

"No, they take longer. But if you live in a house with all guys, you learn to stop caring half the time."

Marty smiled, "Want me to take Einstein?"

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Good deal," she smiled.

Marty couldn't help but to smile at her, "Good deal."

He gave her one last smile before backtracking out the door, shutting it behind him. Once the door clicked into place, she couldn't help but swoon. _Oh my god, those blue eyes are to die for!_ She thought.

Nix got off the bed and little Einstein decided to curl up on the pillow. She giggled and quickly put on the clothes she found that night. She looked at her new 80's self in the mirror. Something about them, just made Nix feel… complete. She put her hair up in a halfass pony tail before slipping on her flip flops.

"How do I look?" she asked the puppy.

Einstein lifted his head and looked at Nix. He jumped up and began to wag his tail, barking happily.

"I take that as a good thing," she smiled and picked the puppy up from the bed, "Let's go, Einie."

Nix took the dog and walked downstairs back into the lab where the guys were talking. She cuddled with the puppy before putting him down in the lab. Marty looked at Nix and smiled.

"The 80's looks good on you," he said, nodding approvingly.

"Ya think so?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," he smiled.

"Well, you two good luck on tonight's performance of music and celebration," Doc said hurrying the two out of the lab.

"Sure, Doc," they said.

"Oh and Marty?"

"Yeah, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Remember what I told you about falling in love with people from different eras."

"Right, Doc," he said before he and Nix left the house.

**(A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. I dunno, this is probably just a filler, but it also has some information for the future of this story. Ha, see what I did there? Yeah me either… well, the next chapter should be longer.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Nix and Marty were walking in the morning sun down to his friend's house for their rehearsal. Marty had his hands in his pockets as he walked, a norm for him.

"So, is puffy bright vests kinda your thing?" Nix asked, gesturing to his bright red vest over his jean jacket.

Marty laughed and lightly pushed her to the side, "I guess. Their really comfy."

"Really?" she asked with an eyebrow raise.

He took off his red vest and handed it to Nix, "Try it on and see for yourself."

She pulled it over her neon blue shirt. _He was right, it is quite comfy,_ she thought. Nix went to take it off when Marty stopped her.

"Keep it on," he smiled, "It looks good on you."

She shrugged and kept it on, "The orange one looks better on you anyway," she laughed.

"Ya think?"

"Course," she smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"What's this band of yours like?"

"They're laid back guys. Always for the music and that's about all that matters."

"You always for the music?"

"I'm always for the time traveling, but music is my second priority. Besides, when time traveling, you get both of them together. Different music genres and to visit different eras."

"I'm kinda glad you didn't stick around in 2012 for very long to witness the horror which is the music," Nix said.

"How bad is it? Really? I mean, it couldn't be all bad."

She let out a single ha, "Yeah right! This one chick always sings about whores and sluts and having sex and it's not even hidden. It's all out in the open, not even hidden. This other chick sings about getting wasted. The guy singers aren't even better! This one dude sings about what he does while having sex and oh my gosh! I'm sorry but I can rant on for hours about how the music sucks."

He laughed and put his arm around Nix. She smiled as Marty spoke, "Well, I'm sure there are some bands that you like from the era."

"Well…"

"Go on," he smiled, "I know you want to."

"There are a few bands I do like I suppose."

"There we go."

Nix laughed, "But most of my hero's are from this era."

"Like?"

"Blues Brothers for sure, uh, Billy Joel, Queen… Bon Jovi and bands of that nature."

"Good stuff. Well, as long as you have a general knowledge of 80's music, we shouldn't have a problem with the band then. Speaking of band, here we are," they stopped in front of what seemed to be a normal house in a small development.

The garage door was open when the two walked up the driveway. Two guys were in there setting up some amplifiers and testing their instruments. One was testing a keyboard and the other was testing a bass.

"Look alive guys, I got our newest member," Marty called.

"Newest member? When did we decide this?" the bassist asked.

"Rob, we need a singer. She's a singer."

"She any good?" the keyboardist asked, crossing his arms.

"Dan, have I ever lied to you?"

"There was that one time-" he began before Marty cut him off.

"Exactly. Come on, we do need a singer if we're going to win that contest tonight."

"Marty, even with a singer, but how are we going to compete against Mike?"

"Fox?" he asked.

"Well duh! He's one of the best guitarists in Hill Valley! We're doomed, man! Doomed!" Dan went off.

"Don't worry. He may be a good guitarist-"

"Good?" Rob cut him off, "He's great!"

"Rob, he may be a great guitarist but we have an even better singer."

"Who's an even better than who? Wait, what?"

"Glad to see you're finally here Chris," Rob said.

"What are we talking about?" Chris asked.

"Apparently Marty found a singer for our band, and we have a shot at winning tonight's contest against Mike Fox," Rob summed up.

Chris laughed, "Ha! Marty, you are one hell of a comic."

"I'm serious. Here, why don't I prove it to you?"  
"You mean have the girl prove it to us?" Rob asked.

"Sure," he shrugged. He turned to Nix, "That cool with you?"

She nodded, still a bit awkward around the guys. They all kept their space from her as they all began to set up their band equipment. Nix kept her distance from all of them until they actually needed her. Till that time, she sat on the pavement outside the garage and just enjoyed the beautiful morning. She lay down and watched the clouds go by overhead. Soon her vision was blocked by Marty with a guitar around his neck.

"We're ready for you," he smiled.

"What's your name?" Chris asked as he hooked up his guitar to an amp.

"Nicole," she said, "But most people call me Nix."

"Nix? Cool," Rob said.

She smiled sheepishly. Marty placed her behind a microphone next to him. He plugged in his guitar and turned to the rest of the band.

"So, what are we playin?" he asked.

"Nix, do you know any Journey?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"How bout "Anyway You Want It"?" Dan asked.

She nodded, "Course."

The drummer, Chris, counted off with his drum sticks. Nix started off with the first line and the band continued in. all four of the guys were blown away by her singing, mostly Marty. As Nix sang, Marty forgot all about the things Doc had told him about falling for her. He was falling for her and he knew it was wrong. That little voice inside his head kept telling him to shut up, but he ignored that voice. He went by what his heart said. And his heart was saying "I think I love her".

The song ended and they all applauded Nix. She blushed.

"Damn you are good!" Rob exclaimed.

"Marty, you're right!" Dan began, "Maybe we do have a shot at beating Mike Fox."

"Well, we should find a few songs to rehearse for tonight," Chris said, "Before Dan has to go."

"I'm still sorry about that, guys," Dan said.

"Can't be helped," Rob said.

"Well, let's just get a list of songs for tonight then," Marty said.

The band took the time to find the perfect songs to whoop Mike's ass with. Even if it was her younger father, Nix was determined to talk to him that night at the show. That was the goal of going back in time, to convince him to be a musician and not a lawyer.

The morning slipped into the afternoon quickly. Song after song went by quickly and they were lovin and lovin Nix voice with every song. They felt as if nothing could stop them from destroying Mike at the concert that night. With no other choice or option, they had to stop so Dan could get home.

Marty and Nix found themselves walking into the small town of Hill Valley to kill time and so Nix could see all of the similarities and differences from now and then.

"So, how do you like the band?" Marty asked.

The two had finally sat down in the small grassy area in front of the old unworking clock tower. They were lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. Just simply soaking of the beautiful day.

"They're really nice," Nix said with a smile.

"They seemed to like you too. Wow, I never knew you're voice was just so, angelic."

"You're funny," she said with a laugh.

"I'm serious, you're voice is like an angel."

"Thank you and all, but don't bullshit me."

"I'm not bullshitting anyone. I'm telling you the truth. I've never heard anyone with such an amazing voice. I've also never seen anyone as pretty as you before."

She blushed and scooted closer to Marty on the grass. She rested her head on his shoulder. Marty smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why couldn't you've been born in this era?" he asked.

She sighed, "I dunno, but life would be so much cooler with you in it," she said with a grin.

"Likewise, Nix, likewise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The contest was to be held in a twenty one and under bar. The doors opened at 6:30 which gave the kids time to come in and get ready for the long night ahead. The club was going to be kicking that night for sure.

Marty and Nix arrived at the club at around seven. They had spent the whole day just lying around, literally. From the green in front of the clock tower, to the park, they laid around, talking. Now the night was ahead of them and they were focused on winning, well, before they had to choke. That was the plan to get Mike to be a musician, to make the band in the lead, Pinheads, to choke and have Mike steal the stage. It was fool proof.

At least a hundred or so kids were in the club when Marty and Nix got there. Marty had said hi to at least thirty or so kids. He was Mr. Popular it seemed. Marty, being the gentleman he is, showed Nix to a table to hang till the other band members got there. He left Nix awkwardly alone for a few minutes so he could go sign in the band and get some drinks for them.

While Nix was sitting alone, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a kid who seemed to be at least twenty.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice how you're sitting all alone over here. I'm Mike."

"Mike? As in Mike Fox?" she asked.

"The very one. Are you staying for the contest tonight?"

Nix tried not to be shocked or show any sign of excitement or fear. She was talking to her dad. Not her 47 year old dad back in 2012; but his younger, not bad looking, self.

"Uh, I'm actually going to be in the contest," she managed to say.

"Really? Oh well, good luck to you then."

"You too, Mike."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Nicole. But people call me Nix."

"Nix? What a lovely name."

"Thank you. Will I talk to you later tonight?"

"Course, that is, unless your boyfriend doesn't kill me. Hey, Marty."

Nix looked up and saw Marty walk up.

"Hey, Mike. Consolidating with the enemy?"

"Funny," he said dully, "Well, I'll catch you guys tonight."

Mike walked away and Marty sat down next to Nix. He slid a Pepsi toward her. He had such an infatuation with that drink it was unreal.

"Damn, so my dad actually was a dick, wow," Nix said.

Marty laughed, "Yeah, he is kinda douche-ish. He's a nice guy and all, but he can be kinda gloaty when it comes to music."

"Sounds like my Uncle Dana."

"His brother?"

"Oh yeah. He was actually over the night that you were at my house. He kept going on and on about his honor student son, Matthew. I never would've thought that my dad was a gloater like his brother."

"What is your dad like?" Marty asked, "I mean from your time."

"He's a really chill guy. Laid back for sure. He is strict when he needs to be and also really calm. He'd do anything for me, Logan, Dane or Channing. Since he's a lawyer, he's gotten all of us outta some sticky situations."

"Lawyer? That sounds pretty cool."

"You're a lawyer," she said taking a sip of her soda. She almost spit it back up from laughing at the look Marty had on his face.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Future you works at the law firm with my dad. That's how I know you and your wife."

"Who am I married too?"

She smiled devilishly, "I can't tell you that. It could alter the future."

"Is she nice?"

"Very," Nix smiled, "You two are inseparable, and that's all I'm saying."

"Fair enough. But instead of telling _me_ the future, shouldn't you be talking to Mike or something?"

"You don't wanna talk?" she asked, a little hurt.

"No!" he exclaimed, "I'm just saying we can hang out later, I thought you needed to talk to Mike, that's all."

"I do need to talk to him, but honestly, I wanna wait till later just to see what he sounds like."

"That sounds like a better idea. I'm sorry, Nix," Marty said apologetically.

"Its fine, Marty. Really," she said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes, ok?" she smiled.

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to be sure, that's all."

She smiled and put her hand on top of his that was resting on the table top. He smiled to her. Soon the whole place was quieting down as a portly man walked up onto a decent sized stage.

"Hey, hey, hey guys! So tonight we're having a little contest tonight. A battle of the bands if you want to call it. So we got some local coming to be's and local stars. Don't worry, it's all fair game. There will be a panel of three judges, including myself, to be well judging you youngsters. Without further ado, up first we have Mike Fox and the Hell-bent Crew!"

Nix laughed, "Mike Fox and the Hell-bent Crew?"

"Oh my god, I knew he was a gloater but that- that's just wrong!" Marty laughed.

In and amongst the laughing of the duo, the rest of their band joined them and waited for them to be called on. With that rejoining, they all laughed at the name. But soon stopped to hear what they were up against.

Despite the oddly named band, they were really good. They were playing an old Sam and Dave song by the name of "Soul Man". Nix knew it well from the fact that she is a Blues Brothers fan. They were good, scary good.

Nix knew that Mike should've been a musician, not a lawyer. Lawyers are cool in her opinion, but to say 'hey my dad's a musician', now that would be more exciting then saying 'hey, my dad's a blood sucking lawyer'. Nix could see the look in her dad's eyes that he loved the music and that was it. Just for the music, no worries for a twenty year old.

The song had ended and the whole club applauded. Mike was walking off stage when Nix excused herself from the guys to go talk to him.

"Wow, Mike," she said with a smile, "You're amazing. Have you gotten better?"

"Oh I hope so," he said, "What did ya think?"

"Wow, great song choice. Have you ever considered being a musician for a full time job?"

"Why do you know somebody?"

"No," she said honestly, "But have you considered doing it for a living?"

"I guess. I mostly do it for the extra money and for fun. What I really wanna do is be a lawyer. I love to argue with people about things, so I thought being a lawyer would be cool."

Nix smiled, "Being a lawyer would be cool. But can I give you some advice?"

"Sure," he smiled, crossing his arms.

"If the opportunity ever came up to play for real in a band, take it."

He smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks, Nicole."

"Anytime there, Mike."

"Oh, good luck tonight to you guys as well."

"Thank you, Mike."

"I'll catch ya around."

"See ya," she said.

Mike had walked off to meet up with a group of girls waiting for his autograph. Marty had joined Nix over by the stage where she was standing. He crossed his arms and looked at Mike with her.

"Wow, he is such a man whore," Nix said.

Marty could not help but to laugh, "Come on, we're up next."

She smiled and he grabbed her hand and led her to the stage. She was ready to win, well, up until she had to face her father. They were in for an interesting run to win, well, more like crash and burn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

After their song was over, the band dispersed and went about their business. The other remaining bands played and the judges made their choice of four bands to go onto round two. They were going to have a short music break between the rounds to give the band time to relax before they had to kick it up a notch.

Nix was sitting at a table, awkward and all alone. Music flowed out of the speakers and failed to affect Nix at all. She wasn't a dancing sort of person. Marty saw her sitting all alone at a table and decided to see what was up.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey," he greeted, "What's up?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Bullshit. Why are you sitting all alone over here?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to hers.

She sighed, "Well, some people can either sing really well, or dance really well, and then they can't do the other one. I can sing, which means," she looked to the floor and didn't make eye contact with him out of embarrassment, "I can't dance… at all."

"I thought it was a law that all girls can dance like, amazingly."

"Nope. I can't dance, at all. My feet don't move the way I would like them too."

The song had ended and a new song had begun. Marty picked up her head and made her look in his eyes. She would always smile when he did that. He smiled to her and that automatically made her feel much better inside. What sounded like a door being creaked open and footsteps being heard started off the song. Marty smiled. Michael Jackson's "Thriller" had just begun to play. He looked at the dance floor and back to Nix. He stood and held out his hand.

"Well, that's about to change," he smiled, "Let's go."

She gave him a weird look before grabbing his hand. Soon she found herself on the dance floor. The beginning keyboard riff and the Halloween sound effects began. Nix knew that Marty couldn't sing too well, so he lip synced with the song. Soon she found herself and Marty in a small circle, surrounded by Marty's friends and the band mates.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart"_

Marty did exactly what the lyrics were saying. He walked around her, trying to make her feel like she was being lurked. Then put his hand over her heart while he stood behind her. Nix bit her lip with a smile.

"_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed"_

Marty put his hand over her mouth, just like the lyric said. He came around to face her and held her shoulders like she would be frozen in place, and looked her dead in the eyes. She couldn't help but laugh.

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

This time, the whole circle decided to join in on the chorus. Nix was trying her hardest not to laugh her ass off and fall on the floor. They seemed to be watching the music video constantly as they attempted to do the dance in a circle formation.

"_You hear the door slam-"_

All the guys stomped one foot hard on the dance floor, trying to replicate the door slamming sound effect.

"_-and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun"_

Marty put his hands on her shoulder from behind once again. He was too good at trying to be a creep. It wasn't scaring Nix at all, it almost made her want to just simply dance now. That meant it was working. Marty covered her eyes with his hand from behind her.

"_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time"_

The chorus came around again and the guys did the same thing as from the first time. All the guys around Nix began to dance around like zombies, closing in close to Marty and Nix.

"_They're out to get you_

_There's zombies in on every side_

_They will possess you_

_Unless you change that number on your dial"_

The guys surrounding them began to close in tighter, forcing Nix to cuddle closer to Marty. Just how the song was saying.

"_Now is the time_

_For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night_

_I'll save you from the terror on the screen__  
__I'll make you see"_

Nix grabbed Marty's hand and he spun her in a circle quickly. She smiled and the song continued. The guys in the circle surrounding Nix and Marty walked out of their personal space bubble and danced to the chorus yet again. The rest of the song was just simply the spooky talking parts done by none other than Vincent Price.

Nix had gave in and danced with Marty. He smiled to her.

"See, you're not that bad at dancing."

She shrugged and danced along with him, "It could be worse. Besides, whatever the hell you were doing, it was awesome."

He smiled, "I knew I could get you to dance somehow."

"Well, Marty, it worked."

Before they knew it, the song had ended and the two were still holding hands from the dance. An older hit began to play. Marty recognized it as "Earth Angel" from when he traveled back to 1955. He had to play it to save himself and make his parents kiss so everything would end up ok in the end.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may," she played along.

He placed his hands on her waist and Nix put her hands on his shoulders. It was like a high school dance all over again. They swayed to the slow beat of the song. Nix smiled, and bit her lip. Marty smiled.

"That's one cute habit you have," he smiled.

"What habit?"

"When you bite your lip. It's really cute."

Nix blushed bright red and came into Marty's body more. He interlocked his hands behind her lower back and Nix wrapped her arms around neck. They still swayed to the beat of the song. She put her head on his chest and hugged him close. Marty had to tell her that they couldn't be together, but couldn't bear to break her heart. Not during that song.

The song had just gotten to the point that Marty remembered where his parents kissed and he wasn't vanishing into thin air. Nix picked her head up from his chest and looked into his eyes. They were so, so blue. Like the sky that they loved watching so much. Normally the guy gets lost in the girls eyes, but this time it was different. Nix just stared into them.

It felt like they were the only two on the dance floor when they were dancing. By some odd force of fate, or God's cruel sense of humor, the two began to lean into each other. Closer and closer their lips got. Just before they were about to kiss, Rob came over and patted Marty on the back.

"Come on, we're on when this songs over."

Nix pulled away from Marty and he turned to Rob.

"Alright, we'll be right up."

Rob nodded and left the two alone again. Marty looked into Nix's hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't kiss you. I want to, but I can't. It could jeopardize everything," Marty said apologetically, "I really want to kiss you, but I can't. I'm not allowed to have any strong feelings for you, but they can't be helped. I'm so, so, so sorry."

She nodded, "I understand, Marty. I really do. I want to kiss you too, but- but that's not the point of why I traveled back. You, you're just an added bonus that I couldn't live without."

He smiled sadly, "Come on, let's finish this contest and have you dad win this."

She nodded again and gave him a hug, "you're the best, Marty."

He hugged her back and said, "so are you, Nicole."

**A/N: ok here it is, another five chapters down. **

**Well, so how do you guys like the story? Personally, I think this is one of the cutest ones I've ever written. I think I added a bit of everything in here. At least, I think I did. I dunno…**

**Well, I don't own Michael Jackson's "Thriller". I don't know who owns it now, but it sure as hell ain't mine. Neither is the Temptations "Earth Angel"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12:

The night was going by quickly for the bands. One by one, round by round, the band number grew smaller and smaller until two remaining bands were left to battle head to head. Mike Fox and the Hell-bent Crew and the Pinheads were left to duke it out. Or rather, Mike win and the others lose. Besides, winning wasn't everything… unless you're Nix's uncle Charlie.

Marty and Nix had relocated to a small booth in the corner of the club with the other band members from the Pinheads. She was resting her head on Marty's shoulder. She started to feel light headed and not right.

"How you feeling?" Marty asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Shitty…" she said, sniffling.

"Listen, we can just drop out and be done with it if you don't feel good," he suggested.

"Nix, if you don't feel good, we can just stop playing," Rob suggested.

"Winning is not everything ya know," Chris said.

"We can go home, it's no big deal," Dan added.

"No, no, its fine," she insisted, "I'll be well enough to play."

The guys all exchanged glances of concern and worry. They didn't want anything to happen to Nix. Even though they just met her, and won't ever see her again, they were still worried about her. She did get sick kinda quick.

"Nix, we totally don't want you to do anything that'll make you even sicker," Chris said, "So we don't have to play. It's just a stupid contest."

"Besides," Dan added in, "Mike deserves to win. He's really good."

Just like some mystic force knowing that someone was talking about him, Mike had walked over.

"Speak of the devil…" Rob muttered before happily saying, "Hey, Mike."

"Hey guys," he smiled, "You guys ready to go head to head?"

"We don't think we're going to perform the last round," Marty said.

"How come?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Nix doesn't feel good right now," Chris said.

"We don't wanna make her do something that she doesn't want to," Rob said.

"Guys, I'm fine," she interjected.

"The guys are right, Nix," Mike said, "You shouldn't go on if you don't feel right. That one little thing can screw you guys over. Besides, you guys were really good."

"Thanks…?" Rob said, very much confused.

"Well, I'll see ya around, we're on now."

Mike had smiled to them all with a damn smile that could send chills up someone's spine. Nix enjoyed seeing her younger dad, but preferred him back in 2012 when he wasn't a totally ass-bag. She liked the calmer, fatherly Mike better. Besides, no one likes an ass-bag.

"Guys, really, I'm fine," Nix insisted once more.

"Yeah, we don't think so," Dan said.

"Right," the others said in unison.

"Once Mike is over, I'll take you back home," Marty said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly, trying to keep her calm.

"Where do you live, Nix?" Chris asked.

"I'm visiting my Uncle Emmett for a few days," she lied through her teeth.

"Cool," they said.

_Thank god they bought it_, she thought.

Mike's band went on and played another song. She perked up a little as the familiar beat floated into her ears. It was the song from the video Channing had shown the family. This was "Johnny B. Goode"! The infamous song that made her dad… lose the contest. Nix elbowed Marty lightly.

"What?" he asked.

"Marty, this is the song."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a low voice.

"The song that he looses with…" she said in a whisper, followed by a small sneeze that sounded like nothing more than a squeak.

"Bless you," all the guys said in unison.

She sniffled, "Thank you."

"You know what," Marty said, "Let's just drop it and have Mike win? I mean, it's us against him. He'll win and then he'll shut up about it. Besides, we need Nix to win and she's not even capable of hitting any note right now besides a sneeze."

The others mulled over what Marty had just said. He did have a point. They all nodded and agreed to just forget about it and try some other time when Nix was feeling better, or they'd find a singer from that era.

Rob volunteered to go tell the club owner what their deal was. He had said that their singer wasn't feeling well all of a sudden and they had to drop it because they believed in the phrase "one for all and all for one" from the _Three Musketeers_. The club owner understood and then went on to announce the winner, AKA, Mike Fox.

Once the song was over, the club owner walked up onto the stage again, "Well, since of a late drop out by the Pinheads, the winners are Mike Fox and the Hell-bent Crew."

The audience clapped and cheered for them, even the Pinheads. Nix was happy for the fact that her dad had won and that was the main goal of the trip. But why did she still feel like shit?

"Come on, I'll take you back to Doc's," Marty said, assisting Nix out of the booth.

Once out she grabbed onto him from falling over and landing on her face. Marty held her close and she didn't mind one bit, it just got a smidge awkward when Mike decided to pop by.

"Hey, Marty, Nix. Sorry to hear about you guys dropping out. I hope you feel better, Nix," he said with a warm smile.

"Congrats on winning," Marty said, "You deserve it."

"Thanks, Marty. I don't like winning like this, but it's better than nothing. Hope we could duke it out for real some other time," he smiled.

"Totally," Marty said.

"Well, I can see you two are leaving, so I'll see ya guys around then."

"Bye, Mike," Marty nodded.

"See ya," Nix said.

Mike walked away and Nix added quietly, "much later."

Marty couldn't help but laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Marty managed to walk Nix back to Doc's house without her falling over or him having to carry her. Doc was working down in his lab with Marty and Nix walked in. he smiled warmly to the two.

"Did the musical contest go as planned?" he asked.

"More or less," Marty said, "I'll be right back."

Marty walked through the house, trying to do his best to keep Nix steady while getting little Einstein from jumping up on him wanting attention. Marty kept Nix close to him when walking up the stairs.

"Marty, I'm fine, promise," she said.

"Like I'm going to believe that," he said rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

He led her down the hall to the neon green room. He didn't bother putting the light on as he led her in the room. Nix flopped down on the bed and then sat up.

"Thank you, Marty," she said with a squeaky sneeze again.

He smiled, "Bless you. And it was no problem what so ever. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, promise you."

"Just get some rest. The deed was done, so I'm probably going to have to take you back to your own era."

A frown fell upon her face, "I don't wanna go," she sneezed again.

"Bless you. Besides, who knows what could happen if you stay longer. The future could be seriously altered. You and your brothers could vanish from existence. Can't risk it. I'm sorry, but tomorrow, I'm going to have to take you back."

She nodded, "I understand."

He fiddled around with a fuzzy section on the wall near the door. Odd niece Doc had… he didn't want to take her back, but someone had too.

"Listen, get some sleep. I'll be back for you in the morning, alright?"  
"Alright," she nodded, sniffling.

He gave her a childish grin again, "Night."

She smiled, "Night, Marty. And thank you again."

He smiled once more before closing the door behind him as he walked into the hallway. Once the door shut, Nix stood from the bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, sending a light glow into the room. She kicked off the jeans and pulled on the pair of sleep shorts from the night before. After taking off the neon shirt, she pulled on a Cali University hoodie and turned off the light again. After one last sneeze, she was out like a light.

Marty had returned downstairs only to be attacked by little Einstein again. The puppy was upset with Marty for ignoring him earlier. Einstein jumped up on Marty's legs and demanded to be pet. He rolled his eyes and picked up the puppy and carried him into the lab with Doc.

"What's the matter with Nicole?" Doc asked.

"Oddest thing," Marty began, "One second she was fine, and then as the night went on, she just got sick. It was pretty heavy."

"Strange," Doc began to pace around the work space, "Did something happen between you and her or her and her father?"

Marty set the puppy down, "Well…"

"Marty, what happened between Nicole and you or her father?"

He let out a huge sigh, "Well, there was a short break in between rounds and she was sitting all alone. I thought it'd be fun if she could get up and dance. She said she didn't know how to so me and my friends decided to make her. Then a slow song came on and we kinda almost…."

"Almost did what, Marty?" he asked finally stopping pacing and got up next to Marty, yearning for him to continue.

He cleared his throat, "Well… we uh almost… uh, kissed…"

"Marty! I thought we talked about this merely hours ago!" Doc scolded.

"I know, I know. I messed up big time. But when we ya know, had the moment, it was like one of the most perfect moments ever. They had just played Michael Jackson's "Thriller". I had convinced Nix to dance to the song, it took a bit of convincing because she hates dancing but she did anyway. Then when the song ended, it was the next song that made it feel like a classic high school dance. We were dancing to "Earth Angel". You remember when I went back to make my parents fall in love?"

"Yes?" he had no idea where Marty was going at the moment.

"Well that was the song that my parents kissed to when I had to play it back then. So anyway, it was just something outta a movie. We got close, she cuddled and before any serious damage could happen, the one band member got us away from each other. But since that moment, she got sick."

"You are taking her home tomorrow, right?" Doc asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. If she were to stay any longer there could be a risk of serious damage to the space time continuum."

"Right. Well, her mission was successful, and that should matter most of all."

"As long as her father didn't have strong feelings toward her."

"None that I saw," Marty shrugged, "He thought we were dating or something."

"Still not good, but alright."

"Anything else you wanna know?" Marty asked.

"Do you know if anyone had developed strong feelings for her," Marty opened his mouth but Doc continued, "Besides you?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Perfect. Well, Marty if you're not doing anything at the moment, would you give me a hand with my newest creation?" Doc had asked walking back over to the work space.

"Sure, Doc," Marty said with a smile, "What are you working on now?"

"A brilliant new device that is going to change the world as we know it!" he exclaimed.

"Which would be… what exactly?"

"It's a telephone, that you can take everywhere with you. It's not plugged into a wall or anything, it runs on a battery!" he said.

Marty laughed, "Doc, I honestly think that the invention wouldn't go over too big."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean who would by a portable phone?"

"You never know, Marty," Doc said, "Now come and help me."

Without an argument, Marty agreed to help Doc. The late night slipped into the early morning. 10 turned to 2 and Marty's attention span dwindled down to almost the span of a gold fish's. Some time around 2:30, Marty had finally deiced to go home.

"Hey, Doc," Marty said, "It's pretty late, I think I'm gonna head home."

"Alright, Marty," Doc said not even bothering to look up from his blue prints.

"I'm just gonna check on Nix and gonna head out then."

"What time are you going to pick her up?" Doc asked.

"Not sure. Whenever I fall outta bed I suppose."

"Alright…" he trialed off as he had one of his moments, "Great Scott!"

Marty laughed and walked up the stairs to check on Nix. He opened the door slightly and the hall light cast a shadow onto Nix, sound asleep in the bed. He smiled and just wanted to watch her for awhile. After realizing how creepy that was, he shut the door and went back downstairs.

He walked to the door and was just about to open the door when he called over his shoulder, "Night, Doc! See you tomorrow!"

"Night, Marty," he called.

Marty had walked out the door and into the chilly night. He walked to the sidewalk before breaking into a run home and hope no one noticed he was gone. Finally home, he cursed under his breath at the living room light still on. Sucking it up, he walked in the front door.

He did his best to sneak past the living room, but jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Marty? Is that you?"

"Yeah, dad," he sighed.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Marty doubled back and walked into the living room. His father, George, was writing in a tablet on the couch dressed in pjs. He probably got up with a great idea for his next syfy novel. Marty sat down in one of the arm chairs across from the couch.

"Yeah… sorry about that, Dad. I lost track of time," he said. It wasn't a lie, it was true.

"How did the concert go? Did you win?" George asked, not even caring the slightest that his youngest son had just walked into the door at quarter after two in the morning.

"No we didn't," Marty said, "Our lead singer for the night got sick and she couldn't perform."

"She?" George looked up from his notepad.

"Yeah, Doc's niece was in town for a few days and she could sing so we thought 'why not induct her in for the night?'. But she got sick before we could go against Mike Fox for the last round."

"Do you happen to like this girl, Marty?"

"I don't know what you mean, Dad," Marty said acting dumb.

"Were you out with this girl all night?"

"I was out with her all day actually. I went to drop her off at Doc's and ended up working with him for a while on a new crazy invention," he said coming out with the total truth of his day.

"Well, as long as no harm was done anywhere."

"Nope. I wouldn't take advantage of a girl like that," Marty said honestly.

"That's good to hear son, I'm glad we had this talk."

That usually indicated that George was done talking to him for the night. Marty stood from the arm chair.

"Good talk, Dad," Marty said, "Night."

"Night, son," he said before returning to his notepad.

Marty had walked into his dark room. He slipped out of his jean jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down in bed. Without even changing into pjs, he fell asleep in his clothes.

The last thing that Marty thought about before his eyes closed was Nix. That night, he dreamt of her. He knew he should've, but did anyway.

Boys can't help it sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Marty awoke to a knock on his bedroom door the next morning. Groaning he sat up and looked at the clock above his head. 9:39 it read. After quickly cracking his back and with a yawn, he stood to answer the door. His mother stood there with a smile on her face.

"Morning, sleepy head," she greeted, ruffling his bed head, "I just wanted to make sure you were up. Your father and I are going to play the Gardner's in tennis today. Will you be ok on your own?"

"Yeah, mom," he said scratching the back of his head, "I'm actually probably going to head out for the day."

"Alright," she smiled warmly, "Have fun and be safe."  
"I will, mom," he said with a smile.

His mother walked down the hall and Marty retreated back into his room. He belly flopped back into the bed, determined to kill a few minutes just laying there. No one had to be anywhere in a certain amount of time. With a time machine, time is on your side. After at least ten or so minutes of lying in bed, Marty finally decided to get up for the day, slowly.

He didn't mind to put on another pair of jeans. Stripping off his plaid shirt and red undershirt, he pulled on a clean-ish blue undershirt and a black sweatshirt. After slipping on his Nikes and quickly brushing his hair, he threw on a blue puffy vest and ran out the door with his skateboard in hand.

Once he ran to the street, he suddenly stopped. He about-faced and ran back into the house. Marty walked into the kitchen and grabbed a notepad and a pen. He began to write. Settled with what he had down, he put the letter inside and envelope and wrote _'85 Marty_ on the front. He placed the letter gently into the pocket of his sweatshirt and ran out the door once more, not going back this time.

Marty skated down to Doc's, taking the long way. One thing that he was dreading was taking Nix home to her own era. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to. If you love something, or someone, you gotta let it go… no matter how hard it may be.

He had finally reached Doc's house at about 11 or so. When he walked in, Einstein attacked him, barking for attention from his friend. Marty smiled and patted the dog on the head.

"Marty? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Doc!" Marty called.

"Great! I need your help for a few minutes."

"How's that project of yours coming along?" Marty asked.

"Quite well," Doc said happily, "That's what I need help with. Could you check over the math for the battery pack?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. He walked over to the drawing table and went over the equation, "Doc, how's Nix?"

"Nicole? She's been quiet all night and into the morning."

"Doc, please tell me you weren't up all night again."

Doc paused, "No."

"Doc, honestly, this project may be a flop. Besides, who would want a portable phone?"

"Just you wait, Marty, this invention will revolutionize the way we are today! It just needs a few… adjustments."

"A few?"

"Or more, give or take."

"If you say so, Doc," Marty sighed, "Well, if you're so set on this project working, then redo your math so the equation balances."

"It's not even?" he asked, shocked.

"Nope."

"Damn," he said and pushed Marty to the side of the drawing table so he could check his math.

Marty wandered over to his work table and saw a small device that he thought was this new portable phone he was working on. Seriously, who would use a portable telephone? But whatever kept Doc… well, more or lessly sane. A few other of his inventions were spread across the work table. In shambles and pieces, none of the other inventions were finished. Doc would start one, then jump into another one, or dismember one and use parts of that one for another invention, and keep that cycle going on.

Doc had rushed over back to his worktable and began to tinker with the phone once more. Marty rolled his eyes and walked into the den next to his lab. He patted Einstein on the head. The puppy barked happily.

"Doc, I'm gonna go get Nix," Marty called.

"Go ahead, Marty. Remember what I told you last night. The sooner you get-"

"-her out of this era everything will be safe and no paradoxes for a while at least. Yeah, I remember."

Doc went on mumbling to himself about something. Marty didn't hear what, but he assumed it was about his invention. After listening to the babble for a few seconds, Marty went to the stairs and up to Nix's room.

When he got there, he heard movement on the other side of the door. He knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened and a sleepy Nix was standing there. She yawned and then smiled.

"Hey," she said, smiling tiredly.

"Just wake up or something?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

She nodded, "Yup. Trying to stall time, McFly?"

"Touché. Yeah, I did."

"Same here," she sighed, "I don't wanna go."

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"I know, I know. We all gotta do shit we don't wanna do," she squeak-sneezed again.

"Bless you. Well, you can take your time. We got all the time in the world with a time machine."

She laughed, "Funny. True and funny."

Marty chuckled, "I'll wait for you downstairs, ok?"

"Ok," she sniffled.

Marty disappeared from the doorframe, leaving Nix alone. She sniffled again and closed the door behind her. Nix took off the hoodie she slept in and put on her baseball tee she came with. She pulled the sweatpants over the sleep shorts by force of habit. Suddenly realizing her habit, she ditched the sweatpants and kicked off the shorts before pulling her sweatpants back on. She sneezed again and brushed her hair haphazardly before pulling it back in a ponytail. Unsatisfied with that, she took another hairband from her wrist and made loose pigtails. Still unsatisfied she gave up and left it down.

Lastly, and quite sad, she slipped on her flip flops. She did _not_ want to leave 1985. She didn't want to leave the boy she had begun to fall for. But she would miss her daddy and her brothers. Gain one to loose four? That's not a good ratio in her mind. She turned off the light in the room before leaving the room for the last time.

Quietly walking down the stairs, she overheard Doc and Marty talking. She sat down and decided to listen in for a few minutes.

"Doc, I really don't wanna take her home," Marty started off.

"Marty, you know you have to do it."

"Yeah I know that, Doc. It's just really gonna be hard to let her go like that."

"When you love something, you know you have to just let it go. Whether that be a pet or a person, it's hard. It's also never easy. Nicole has a life of her own, back in 2012. a family, friends, schoolmates that she secretly hates."

"What?"

"She told me a few things along those lines. Anyway, Marty, you have to do it. a modern girl doesn't belong in 1985. So you have to take her back."

"What time should I drop her off?" he sighed.

"Sometime in the early morning so no one will notice she had gone off somewhere."

"Sounds good, I'll go get her then…"

Nix quickly stood and kept walking down like she heard none of that. Marty had just begun to walk up the stairs when he saw Nix.

"Oh, good timing. I was just about to get you. you ready?"

"No," she said honestly.

"Neither am I," he sighed, "Let's go."

She walked down the rest of the stairs and walked into Doc's lab. Puppy Einstein demanded pets. She reached down and pat the puppies head. She was going to miss Einstein as a puppy rather than that lazy old dog he was. She turned to Doc.

"Well, I'll see ya around in the future."

"Tell me something, Nicole. Are there such things as portable telephones?"  
"You mean cell phones? Yeah, their the hot shit. Everyone has one. I find them pointless, but lost of people use them. Why you ask?"

"Told you so, Marty," he said acting like a little kid again.

"Sorry I doubted you, Doc," Marty said.

Nix gave Doc a quick hug, "Defiantly see you around."

"Looking forward to it. You were of great help here."

"Thank you," she smiled.

She pulled away. Marty cleared his throat and Nix looked to him.

"We should get going."

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"I'll be back a little later, Doc," Marty called before leading Nix out of the house.

Nix hung onto Marty. Not just because that she felt like she was going to fall over, but because she didn't want to let him go any time soon.

**(A/N: just throwing this out there, but the parts with the cell phone, those are my thoughts on it. I dunno, I don't use mine that often so I thought it'd be kinda weird how Nix is from the future telling Doc that she doesn't like cell phones)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Most of the car ride was silent. The only sounds were the engine of the DeLorean and the heart beats of two sadden people. Falling for one another was the worst thing time travelers could do. Especially from twenty plus years apart.

Nix, that small town girl that didn't grow up with a mother and being raised by her father and eldest brother, it was hard for her. Especially being in a house with four guys and no other women was hard. Nix wasn't a people person either, so it was hard for her to make any friends. She had a few here and there, but most of the time she was made fun of, bringing her self esteem down. So low to a part where she faked being sick so she wouldn't have to go to school.

Marty, a small town guy yes, grew up in an interesting household. Before traveling back in time to make his parents fall in love again, he wasn't really as loved as he was now. Youngest of two other siblings, he was the baby of the family, and not just his age and his height. He had friends yes, and a band, but he always had that empty feeling in his heart and didn't know why. Ever since meeting Nix, it was filled, but was draining quickly.

How two people like this come together? Well that's the power of love, no one really knows why or how, but you'll know it when ya feel it. The power of love is a strong force and is not to be fought.

About ten silent minutes later, the two had arrived to the outskirts of the town of Hill Valley. It was the same place where they had arrived two nights before. In the middle of no where in the woods. It was around noon and very few cars had passed them in the past few minutes.

"Do-" Marty tried to break the silence, "Do you wanna sit around for a few minutes? We do have all the time in the world."

"Sure," she nodded.

The two got out and ended up sitting on the hood of the DeLorean, looking up into the sky as they had done before. Marty had his arm around Nix as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," Marty said.

"I don't wanna go either," Nix said.

"But, ya kinda have too…"

"I know," she sighed.

There was another silence between the two again. They just laid on the car and stared up into the bright blue sky of what would be the saddest day of their lives currently. Then, Nix began to giggle.  
"What?" Marty asked, concerned and a bit confused.

"Sorry, I just thought of this one song that I like. It's kinda how our relationship is going."

"What are some of the lyrics?"

"_I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing_. That line for sure is how we are right now."

"Wow, that's spot on. Heavy…"

She giggled again, "Yeah. Then theirs, _but I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya. If you leave now, I'll come back to haunt ya_."

"Does this band know of our situation? Who is it?"

"One of my favorite bands, Marianas Trench."

"Anymore ironic lines?" he smiled.

"Well, there could be, _I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it._ That line for sure, because of the whole, time machine thing."

Marty laughed, "Oh my gosh yes. This song is really heavy."

"Then we could add, _if you want me, I'll come back and meet ya._ All of these lines are possible with this amazing machine we are sitting on. The last lines of the song are my favorites, but it's not really… true."

"What would they be?"

"_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might just be the best thing._"

"I see your point," he sighed, "but either way, we can't keep this up."

"Keep what up? Our relationship?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "We may be alike, but we're too far apart in age. I have no idea what the laws in 2012 are, but in 1985 it's kinda illegal for minors to be with adults like that."

"Don't worry; it's like that in 2012 too."

"Ok good, now I don't have to feel as bad."

"Either way," Nix began, "Marty, you are hands down the coolest, sweetest most amazing guy I have ever met. Guys like you aren't around in 2012. There all dicks and douches and I hate them all… but you, you make guys worth actually talking too! I wish I could live here in the 80's with you…"

"But the whole time paradoxes and what not to worry about…"

"Right… stupid time paradoxes…"

"That's the only downfall of time traveling… that god damn space time continuum."

"Right? And besides, I'd miss my daddy and my brothers."

"What about your mom? You never mentioned her."

"We don't talk about her much. She cheated on my dad and left him. Logan and I were only six when it happened, and to keep it on the DL from six year olds, they just stopped talking about it."

"Oh," Marty said, "Sorry I asked."  
She shrugged, "You didn't know. It's an honest mistake."

Ten minutes passed and soon an hour. They had stalled enough time and soon they were sitting in the DeLorean again in silence. Marty had punched the date into the time panel and set the time for 2:30 am on that last Friday, two nights ago.

"Ready?" Marty asked sadly.

"Nope."

"Great…" he sighed before putting the car in 'drive' and pulling out into the open road.

With enough road to get to 88, he hit the gas. The speed grew and grew and soon they were at just 80 mph. soon enough, the car was turning that light blue color and then found the blue sky above them had turned to night and instead of clouds, stars too their place.

"Well, welcome home to 2012," he said sadly.

"Well this is dandy," she said sadly and sarcastically.

Marty drove to the quiet town of Hilly Valley. No lights were on anywhere. It's like the town was asleep like the people living in it. The DeLorean had pulled into a small development and up to the house and pulled into the drive way.

"This is it right?" Marty asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

The two got out and looked to the darken house. Marty turned to Nix and she ran into his arms. He was startled, but not at all surprised. He was expecting the hug sooner or later. Marty held her close.

"I don't wanna leave you," she said through his blue puffy vest.

"I don't wanna leave you either, but you have to. You have a life here in 2012, and I have one back in 1985. You'll still see me around, but-"

"But nothing! This sucks!"

"It does, a lot. But for me, '85 Marty, live a life here in 2012. maybe I'll travel here sometime soon to visit," he smiled.

She looked up at him and smile, "Really?"

"Yes really. But for now, you have to go. You're sick."

"I forgot about that…" she said blushing bright red.

"I'll never say goodbye to you, because I'll never really not see you again. I will for a fact."

Marty embraced her one more time, hugging her tight. She loved his hugs, and was going to miss them greatly. Soon, he let her go and walked her up to the door leading into the house.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too. I will see you again soon, promise. Good night, Nix."

"Night, Marty."

He backed up to the car and got in. he waved before he got in and drove off into the dark night. Nix, still standing on the porch, let a single tear fall down her cheek. Once alone in the dark neighbor hood, she walked inside.

What greeted her inside the house first was Dane passed out on the couch with the TV still on. Credits were rolling to the movie "The Blues Brothers". She smiled but then got angry. Nix hated when Dane watched that without her. That was _their_ movie. but she had shrugged it off and threw a blanket over her sleeping older brother.

Nix tiptoed up the stairs and into her room. She kicked off her flip flops and got ready for bed. Pulling on a black tank top and a pair of fuzzy camo sleep shorts, she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep, thinking about Marty.

**(A/N: i don't own Marianas Trench or the song. the song is called "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench. i don't own it.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Nix awoke the next morning, sick and sad. She had lost her Marty forever. She sat up in bed and sniffled. All she wanted to do was crawl into Marty's lap and snuggle up to him as he told her everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't. It never will be.

"Nix?" Michael popped his head in his daughter's room, "you awake, sweetie?"

"Yeah, daddy."

"There's someone downstairs who wants to talk to you."

She stood from her bed and threw on the nearest sweatshirt and followed her dad out of her room. As she descended the stairs she saw a man sitting on the couch. Jeans, red tee-shirt, that same light brown hair as Marty's.

"Nix, you remember Mr. McFly, from my work?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Could I have a word with her alone please, Mike?" Mary asked, sweetly.

"Sure. I'll be in the garage then," he patted his daughter's shoulders and went into the garage with Dane and Logan.

Nix sat down on the chair next to the couch where Marty sat. He gave her that same childish grin to her. He had not aged that much since 1985. His eyes were still as blue as the sky and he was still on the shorter side. Besides a few wrinkles here and there, he was the same. That made her so happy just to see him again.

"Nix, you know we can't be together," he stated with a sigh.

"I know, Mr. McFly…"

"Please don't call me that. To you it will always be Marty."

"Marty, I know we can't be anything more than friends without messing up some sort of paradox… or something being extremely illegal."

"I don't want me getting in the way of you living your own life. Nix, I'm married with kids. How I felt back then, that was real. But now, it's for one illegal. Also, I don't want to make you deprived of a life. You're sixteen, live a little will ya?"

"I understand that, I really do," Nix looked to the floor.

Marty got of the couch and knelt in front of Nix on the couch. He lifted her head and made her look him in the eyes. He smiled, which made her smile. She wanted to do something. Cry on his shoulder; hug him until she felt better. She wanted to do so much, but couldn't bear to do any of it.

"Nix, I want you to have something," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. He placed it in her hand and closed it, just like in the movies.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked, gleam in her eyes.

Marty nodded with a smile, "She's all yours."

"I-I don't understand."

He shrugged and sat back down on the arm rest of the couch, "I don't use her much anymore. I don't have a desire to. She's just sittin in my garage covered up under a tarp. Doc trusts you, so I trust you. I talked it over with him, and he agrees that you should have her."

"But-"

"No but's," Marty said, "besides, there's a few things in there I think you'd like to have."

"What?"

He shrugged with that grin again, "Think nothing of it. Just some stuff the past me wanted you to have."

"I really don't know what to say, Marty, I really don't."

"I think a 'thank you' is in order."

She stood from the chair and hugged the man whom she had fallen for back over twenty years ago. Startled at first, then Marty hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Marty McFly."

"You're welcome, Nicole Fox."

She pulled away and smiled to him.

"Now promise me, you'll live your life as normal as possible."

"I don't believe in the word 'normal', Marty. But I'll be good, promise."

He smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear. Who knows, maybe I'll start popping by at Doc's more often."

"That'd be awesome."

The two stood and hugged once more. They began to walk to the garage where her dad was.

"Keep time travel alive," Marty smiled to her, "oh, and if your dad asks why I needed to talk to you, just say something like you were trespassing or something. Good deal?"

"Good deal," she smiled, "Oh, and Marty."

"What?"

"All of this sounds oddly familiar."

He simply smiled to her. She couldn't help but smile back. He just had that effect on her and neither of them could control it.

The two reached the door that lead into the garage. Marty gave her another hug before heading in to talk to the other guys. Nix sniffled from her cold and went out the front door to the DeLorean. The DMC sat there in the driveway untouched by anyone else but Marty. She opened the door up and sat inside behind the driver seat.

It felt, right, when she sat behind the wheel. She closed the door and just sat there. All the things she heard stories about, were in front of her eyes. The Flux capacitor, the gadgets, the time clock, the everything. On the dashboard, she saw two envelopes.

Nix picked up the envelopes and read the covers.

_'85 Marty _and _Present Marty_

She opened the '85 Marty first. She tore it open and read the letter.

_Nix,_

_ I honestly don't know where to start. I don't want to start, but I have to somewhere. Listen, I do care about you very much. That night at the concert with your dad, you were amazing. "Earth Angel", that song just made my life. I will never forget that night. Ever. Even in that year 2012, I won't forget it. How you may ask, well, it's called it'll come back to me soon enough. Promise._

_ But then there's the age problem. In your time, I'm forty four. If you were to live here, that could mess up a ton of paradoxes and also I would never say no of course. I'm pretty sure that it's illegal there. Well it is here too. _

_ Well, I don't want to say goodbye. I'm not too good at them either. So, my future me will see you once in a while. I promise you that I will remember you. How could I forget you? Oh right, I can't. Listen, I told my future me that I'm giving you the DeLorean. Doc and I agree that you should have it. You'll use it more than the future me. _

_ I left you some things in the trunk of the car. I can't tell you what's in there, you'll see for yourself. I'm sure you'll appreciate it. I just wanna let you know that I will always care about you. Future me can love you, but not in the way that you want. I want you to live a normal life. Come back any time so we can hang out, I'm totally for it. I'll never say goodbye, ever._

_Love, Marty_

She whipped away a tear from her eye. Before she decided to check the trunk for whatever the heck he left her, she wanted to read the other letter from 2012 Marty. It wasn't as long as '85 Marty.

_Nicole, _

_ I want to call you Nix, but I can't bring myself to it on the count that I'm really good friends with your dad. It's true, this here DeLorean is all yours. Take good care of her. Check the trunk; I think you'll like what ya find. Keep her hidden well and go on amazing adventures. But try not to fuck up the future or the past. You're one amazing girl that I will never forget. We can be friends, but that's it. I'm really sorry, but you know I'm married, with a son. Somehow, I think you two will cross paths one day. I'll see ya around for sure. I just can't forget an amazing young woman like you. _

_Love, Marty._

She put the letter down in her lap and whipped her eyes again. She opened the car door and got out to the hood of the car to the trunk. Smiling sadly, she looked into the trunk. First thing she picked up was Marty's bright orange vest. The first thing that she ever saw him in. He had given it to her. She put it on and snuggled up to it. It even smelled like him, no matter how weird that made her. She continued to shuffle through the trunk. There was another envelope, but it was a bigger one. It was full of pictures that he must've taken of her without her knowledge. But the one stood out the most. Whoever was taking the pictures seemed to get a really good one without her knowledge. It was of Nix and Marty from the first concert that she preformed at and they were smiling to the camera and Marty had his arm around her. She smiled and put the picture in her sweatshirt pocket. She didn't remember anyone with a camera, but she'd treasure it always.

Most of the other stuff was just tapes of bands Marty thought she'd like to listen to. He guessed right, really. But that picture, she'd remember it always. She'd keep it always. Nix would never forget the boy Marty was, ever. She put the vest back in the car and closed the trunk. She moved the DeLorean from the front yard into the empty shed in the backyard.

Once the car was moved, she took the things out of the trunk and took them inside. Back in her room, she put the pictures from the envelope in her special box with her movie stubs and other pictures of her and her brothers. As for the vest, she hung that right up in her closet. With the picture of her and Marty still in her pocket, she went back downstairs.

Dane, Logan, Marty and Mike were now talking in the living room. Probably about cars or something. They all seemed to have that in common. She nodded to the guys as she walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water. When she came back through, Marty caught her eye. She smiled to him and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He smiled back to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A few days went by without a word from Marty. Nix was more preoccupied with her musician dad now. He was still a lawyer yes, but at night he would play at a local night club with Dane. That made Nix so happy to hear that Mike and Dane were gonna be home late. That meant that her job was a success! Her cold had gone away shortly after being home back in her own era.

"Where are you, Nicole? I need you here in the court house in ten minutes!"

"Daddy, calm down. I just left CVS, I'll be there in five," Nix said.

Nix was skateboarding down the sidewalk down to the court house to help her dad work with a case. Marty and Mike were working on a new case together and needed some extra help on how to question the criminals.

Nix rounded a corner and collided with a boy. They both fell down on the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Nix exclaimed.

"It's no big deal. I should've been looking where I was going," he said.

They both looked up at each other and their eyes met. A spark seemed to just fly up from both of them. They smiled at each other and the boy got up first. He extended a hand to Nix and helped her up.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"No problem," he smiled back.

She looked at the attractive teenager that helped her up. He had on a blue sweater vest, grey khaki pants, a pink short sleeved collard shirt and to top it off, a grey and pink stripped tie. He was a good looking kid with blue eyes and the same colored light brown hair Marty had. Nix had almost sworn she'd seen him somewhere before.

"I'm Alex," he said extending his hand.

"Nicole, but my friends call me Nix," she said shaking the kid's hand.

"What a pretty name," he said.

Alex could get lost in her hazel eyes. They were just so gorgeous to him. He was especially happy to see a girl in a blue and grey plaid skirt and a black long sleeved collard shirt. He also took notice to her wedges and a skateboard.

"Heals and a skateboard?" he asked with a laugh.

"Not one of my smartest ideas. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm due at the court house in five minutes to help my dad."

"That's odd, so am I," Alex said.

"Weird."

"May I walk you to your destination?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Nix kicked up her skateboard and held it as she walked side by side with her new friend Alex. She had seen this boy before, but where just baffled her. something made her think of the one letter Marty had left her. _I have a son and I think you two will cross paths someday._ She looked out of the corner of her eye at the kid. He was taller than Marty, but not by much. Same blue eyes she took notice too, as well as the hair color. Marty never said his son's name, but who cared right now, Nix thought this guy was amazing.

"Does you dad work at the court house or something?" Alex asked.

"Yeah he does," Nix said, "He needed a lab rat for a case later on this week."

"My dad said the same to me, that's really, really weird," Alex said.

"It is. Honestly, I wouldn't be dressed like this if I weren't working for my dad."

"Not a fan of clothes like that?"

"Nope. You?"

"Yeah I am. This is a normal get up for me. I don't know why either. I just I'm just the kinda guy that wants to get into something that would require to wear this everyday. I might take after my dad and be a lawyer or some type of business man. I haven't decided yet."

"I can tell you're a smart guy," she said with a smile.

"I suppose you could say that," he smooth talked.

The two walked up the stairs to the Hill Valley Court House. They walked down hall after hall until they got to the main room. They were a bit curious on why they were following one another. Once inside the main room, they saw Mike and Marty.

"Nicole Amelia Fox, you're late," Mike said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, daddy," she said quietly.

"Alexander Pierce McFly, where were you? You said you were stepping outside for a minute," Marty scolded.

"Sorry, dad, I got distracted…"

Then it hit Nix. The guy she just ran into was Alex McFly. Marty's son! She _knew_ she'd seen him before. He looked a lot like Marty!

"Kids," Mike said.

"Tell me about it."

The two adults sat their kids down behind the defendant's desk. They started to ask them questions about the case they were working on. After a while, Alex and Nix were getting bored with all the questions. This is what they did all day? Lame!

An hour and a half went by before they finally called it quits for the day. They gotten all the help they needed for their case on Saturday. Mike and Alex had walked away for a few minutes leaving Marty and Nix in the room alone. Nix had hopped up on one of the desks and sat there bored.

"I told you you'd cross paths with Alex sooner of later," Marty said.

"Yes. Yes you did. I shouldn't've doubted your instincts. There's one thing I don't really get. Your son's smart."

"You're funny, really," he said with think sarcasm.

Nix smiled, "I'm kidding, really."

"Take the car out for a spin yet?" he asked.

Marty jumped up on the desk next to her. She smiled and turned to him.

"Not yet. I haven't found the right time to travel back yet," she said honestly.

"Well, promise me you'll tell me about your first time."

"Are you saying that I'm a time traveling virgin?"

"Yes, I am. But don't worry; tons of people are time traveling virgins."

Nix laughed. Good time to stop their awkward conversation as Mike had walked back in the main room.

"Marty, the judge is kicking us out for the rest of the day. They have a few cases today to deal with."

"Alright," he said jumping off the desk, "When's the gig tonight?"

"Eight. Dane can't make it tonight, you in?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he shrugged.

Alex had joined them again. He just starred at Nix, dumbfounded in love. He tapped her shoulder and she smiled to him as their dad's talked about their gig tonight.

"I was wondering, if you, I dunno… wanna go out tonight?"

"Like, on a date?" she smiled.

"Yeah, like on a date. If you don't want to I totally understand…"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" he beamed.

Nix hopped down and smiled to him, "I can't wait."

Mike and Marty looked over at their kids as the two teen's grabbed hands and walked out of the court room talking.

"Finally," Mike said.

"Finally what?" Marty asked.

"Finally that Nix has another friend, or possibly more than one."

"She's never had a boyfriend before?" Marty asked kinda confused.

"She did, like four years ago. I didn't approve of this kid, but she insisted on seeing him anyway. That was her first broken heart and she sworn never to love again. Seems like that's changed."

"Well, at least you know who the kid is," Marty said, "Besides, Alex's a good kid. He's smart and knows right from wrong. I think Nicole would actually be his first girlfriend."

"That doesn't really surprise me, Marty. Everytime we invite you and Jen over to the house for a party, he's never around."

"He's a loner," Marty said honestly, "He sits up in his room reading books about the stock market and business. Alex's is smart that way, but not socially smart, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I get ya. Been through that same situation with Channing. But in his case, he sat up in his room working out for hours. Took him till college to finally start dating."

"I'm surprised at you, Mike," Marty said. The two had finally walked out of the court room, "I thought you'd be more protective of your only daughter dating."

"Well ya know, Marty, I'm not as much with Alex because I know the kid. I trust him with her."

"That's great to hear, Mike, it really is."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Alex had walked Nix all the way home. They had planed out their entire night together. The classic date; dinner, movie, and of course getting to know each other. Alex had finally dropped Nix off at her house and he had walked home, gitty with happiness. Before he had left, Nix told him she'd be over at his house around 6. Alex wanted to do the classic date, him picking her up, but she insisted she'd be over at his house.

Nix ran into the house and up to her room. As she ran, she almost ran right into Dane.

"Whoa, calm down there, speed racer," Dane said.

"Sorry, there's a lot of stuff I gotta do!" she tried to run past her brother, but he picked her up and carried her into his room.

He threw her on his bed and crossed his arms, "What's goin on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Liar! Dad told me all about you and Alex."

"Dad!" she yelled.

Dane rolled his eyes, "We're all very happy for you. But if that boy hurts you in anyway, we'll destroy this boy."

"Dane, be nice," she said.

"But seriously, we all look out for you," Dane said.

"Hey, Dane, wanna go on a trip with me?" Nix asked.

"What kinda trip?"

"Who's are favorite band ever?"

"The Blues Brothers…?" he asked confused.

"Wanna go to a concert?"

Dane laughed, "Impossible. You've been hanging around Doc too much."

"Or I got my hands on one of his inventions," and with that, Nix walked out of Dane's room.

She had an evil smile as she walked down the hallway, counting down the seconds till Dane popped his head back out of his room. 5, 4, 3, 2,-

"Nix!"

She smiled and turned back around, "What?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Meet me by the shed in five minutes," she said in a low tone, "Change your clothes for the 80's."

Dane gave her a weird look and walked back into his room. Nix smiled and skipped into her room happily.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Nix sat in the DeLorean in the driveway. She had on Marty's vest he'd left her. The rest was of her own wardrobe consisting of a neon yellow shirt, acid wash pants and a pair of Wayvers. She hated waiting. Despite being behind the wheel of a time machine, she had the patients of a chipmunk.

Finally after ten minutes of waiting, Dane slid into the passenger seat of the car. He was amazed that his baby sister had gotten her hands on a DeLorean and not him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Holy shit…" he said dazed in amazement.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She entered the date July 11, 1980 at 9:45 pm. They were on their way to see a Blues Brothers concert. She pulled out onto the street and took back roads out to the rural area of Hill Valley. Out in those back roads, there were no people that she could hit with the car.

"Listen Dane, you can't tell Dad about this ok? This is between us, got it?"

"Yeah I know," he said.

"Good. Just an FYI, the reentry is a little bumpy, so hold on."

She hit the gas and they sped off down the streets of the rural area. Dane held onto the seatbelt for dear life. She laughed at her brother and the blue lights formed around the car and they soon found themselves in the same rural area, but it was night. Dane opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "It worked!"

"Course it worked," she said, driving a safe 65 through the area into town.

"Doc made something… that _worked_! Oh my god!"

"Yeah," she said, now getting extremely aggravated at her brother, "Can you like, not be so… you tonight? We're hear to see the Blues Brothers and I gotta be back for my date, got it?"

"We have a working time machine!"

"I have a working time machine, Doc and Marty gave it to me."

"Marty? As in dad's friend? Marty McFly?"

"Yes, Daniel, Marty McFly."

"How? Wait, what?"

"Long story," she rested her elbow on the window as she drove.

The two drove in silence into the town. It looked just about the same as when Nix had seen it in 1985. Dane was being… well Dane. He was awestruck as he looked at the town of Hill Valley. He was smiling and pointing out every little detail to Nix. After a while she told him to go screw himself and that shut him up for a while.

After a few more minutes of driving, they had reached an old club that no longer existed in 2012. It was called simply, The Blues Bar. Short, sweet and people knew what was there. Blues and Booze. A few cars were parked outside. Nix went around the back and parked in a small ally way.

With barley enough room to get out, they managed to get out of the car and lock it up tight. Nix had put the car keys in her bra to keep it safe. She was _not_ letting Dane hold them. Dane and Nix walked out of the ally as causally as possible and into the bar.

It was loud when the two got in there. They weren't there to drink, just to see the band and ditch. But with all the time in the world, they could really stay as long as they wanted.

Soon, the lights went down and the two high fived. The Blues Brothers had begun to play "Can't Turn Me Loose" and _they_ had entered. Nix cheered wildly for the blues men.

Two hours had gone by in a snap. Song after song they played that just made the crowd dance and sing along if they had seen the movie. Midnight came soon and they had played "Can't Turn Me Loose" one last time and they had exited the stage.

"We can cross this off our bucket list now, Dane," Nix squealed.

"Too bad no one will believe us."

"Right…"

The two were just about to leave when Nix felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw her favorite blues man in front of her. Elwood Blues or better known as Dan Aykroyd was standing right in front of her, smiling.

"I saw you from the stage; you seemed to really enjoy the concert."

"Oh most defiantly, Mr. Blues," she said, calmly as possible.

He gave her a playful grin, "You can call me Elwood."

"Ok," she said with a huge grin.

"Here," he took one of the flyers from the wall of the bar and took out a pen from his suit pocket. He scribbled something down on it and handed it to Nix, "Hope to see ya at another concert soon."

"Yeah," she smiled, "Totally."

"I gotta go. Have a good night," he gave her a small hug and walked off.

Once he was out of her sight, she squealed, "ohmigod!"

She ran and met back up with Dane outside.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

She smiled and handed the piece of paper to Dane. He read over it three times and just looked at his sister. _Thanks for bein such a loyal fan of me and my brother Jake. Keep it on the down low that you met us, we're still running from the cops. Love Elwood. _

"Dan Aykroyd came up to you and talked to you?"

"Mhmmm!"

"And he just signed this without you asking?"

"Mhmmm!" she squealed even louder.

"Congrats, little sis, congrats," Dane handed the paper back to Nix.

She cuddled the paper as the two walked back to the DeLorean to head home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Nix smoothed down her skirt for the thousandth time. She was hoping Alex wouldn't ask about shorts underneath it. She would fully come out and say that she hated skirts and what not and hope Alex understood. After taking a deep breath, she rang the door bell.

She fidgeted with her necklace and waited for the door to be answered. She was looking down at her feet when the door opened. Marty was standing there with a toddler in his arms.

"I thought Alex was goin to pick you up?"

"No 'hello' or anything, thanks, Marty," she smiled.

"Funny," he said with a smile, "Come in."

He stood aside and Nix walked in. the house was nice on the inside. Tons of pictures were on the wall. Most of them were of Alex. She smiled as she looked at most of them.

"Creepy I know," Marty said.

Nix laughed, "Not really."

"Jennifer insists on having them up. I find them creepy."

"Who's that?" she pointed to the toddler in his arms.

"This is Lilly. Two years old, you want her?"

Nix laughed, "Would Jennifer really like that?"

"Good point. I've been sayin 'happy wife, happy life' for years. If everything goes well with you and Alex," he walked into the living room and put the toddler in a small play pen where Lilly put a rattle in her mouth, "you might be seeing more of her. Cheap babysitters."

"She's adorable, and looks nothing like you."

"Thanks, really."

Nix smiled, "I got great news. I took her out."

"Really? And? How'd ya like it?"

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing. Such a cool experience!"

He smiled and crossed his arms as he leaned against the couch, "Where'd you end up going?"

"Dane and I went to a concert in 1980."

"Dane went too?"

"I told you that Dane knew Doc and about time traveling and such. I just had to hide the keys from him, no big deal," she shrugged.

"Well, what concert did you see? What happened?"

Nix smiled, "We saw the Blues Brothers at the one bar that went out."

"Blues Bar?"

"Yup. It was such a cool experience! Dan Aykroyd, the one that plays Elwood, came up to me at the end and started talking to me and gave me this," Nix took the paper Dan had given her from the bar out of her purse and handed it to Marty.

"Damn, he came to you?" he asked handing the paper back to Nix.

"Yeah! It was really cool. He even gave me a hug."

"Well, that's the first of many adventures you should be having. I'm also glad to see that you're feeling better."

She shrugged, "Cold went away the next day when I got back. It was really weird. Doc said it was odd and he did a ton of tests with it and… that's when it got weird."

"That's Doc for ya."

"Does Alex know about-"

"No, he doesn't. And can we keep it that way please? He's not really ready to be exposed to a world like that. Honestly, the fewer the better."  
"Point taken there," she said.

"Alex won't tell you this so I will; he's never had a girlfriend before. So don't really like… rush him. He has no idea on what he's gotten into."

"Oh you're funny," she laughed sarcastically.

"Can ya go easy on him?"

"Marty, I have no idea how relationships work anymore. I lasted three months with a guy before… I don't know what to expect!"

He smiled, "Then you two are on the same page then. I knew you'd two would find each other soon."

"You're letters were right. You were right. I gotta live my life."

His smile widened, "I told you. Alex is a great kid and knowing you, you two were meant to find each other at some point and time."

"Fate, gotta love it… or hate it."

He chuckled, "Yeah, you have a great point. How _did_ you two end up meeting finally?"

"We ran into each other, literally," she smiled.

"Just remember, go easy on him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she laughed.

"Alex! Nicole's here!" he shouted up the stairs.

Soon, Alex bounded down the stairs. Black khakis, grey sweater vest, black tie and a white shirt. Nix faced him and his smile widened. He loved what she had on. Black skirt, dark purple shirt with a lace design and black flats. She probably felt really uncomfortable in the skirt, he assumed from their conversation earlier.

"Hi," he said giving her a hug.

She hugged him back, "hey."

"Alex, I swear if she's still around when you come home, you're grounded for not being a gentleman," Marty said.

"Dad, don't worry," Alex said, "everything's going to be awesome."

Nix smiled and bit her lip. Alex had taken her hand and led her out of the house.

"Bye dad!" he called.

"Not passed eleven, Alexander!"

"Yes, sir!"

The door had closed and the two were out for the night. A long night. Marty picked up his daughter again. He walked her over and sat down on the couch.

"You know about time traveling, don't you," he said with a smile, "But you're too young to remember it."

"Marty?"

"In here, Jennifer."

Jennifer walked in and smiled to her husband, "Where's Alex?"

"He just left. He's out on a date."

"Our you sure he's our son? Our son would be upstairs reading books."

"Yeah, he went out with Mike's daughter, Nicole."

"Oh she is such a sweet girl," Jennifer said and took the baby from Marty, "Did you give him a speech? About treating girls fairly?"

"He's a good kid; he wouldn't do anything he'd regret."

"You're right…" Jennifer handed the baby back to Marty, "I just stopped in to make sure the house wasn't on fire."

"Where you going?"

"I told you theirs a township meeting tonight. About that damn clock tower again."

"They just won't give up, won't they?"

"No! I swear this has been going on since it happened!" she was almost out the door again, "Love you! See you tonight."

"Love you, Jennifer," he called out to her.

The door closed and left Marty with the baby again. Lilly giggled and Marty couldn't help but smile.

"Lilly, there are so many things I wish I could've told Nicole when she was here. Like saying how happy I was to forget our relationship from when we time traveled, to actually be time traveling. I'm so glad she left, well, 'us' in the past. She's moved on and so have I. that should be a good thing right?" the baby blinked at him like he was crazy, "Your right. She didn't let what we had ruin her life. That's the best thing to do.

"Alex and her will make a great couple and I approve of that. But you're not going to be dating until you're thirty, and that's final. I'm just praying you have no idea what the hell I'm ranting on about. Just don't be like you're brother, cooped up in your room all day long."

Lilly giggled and Marty smiled again, "Wanna watch _Finding Nemo_, Lilly?"

"Nemo!" the baby said in her little, adorable, voice and clapped.

Marty laughed and set her down in her play pen as he went to put the movie in. once the movie was playing he took her back out and set the baby on his lap. The baby clapped enthusiastically for the little fishy on the TV screen.

"Keep time travel alive," Marty said to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

It was a glorious day in the Fox household. Channing had graduated college, which called for a celebration. A small party with some family and close friends were going to be there. A lovely outdoor party by the pool was on the itinerary.

It's been a few months since the whole Nix/Marty thing. It was now a Nix/Alex thing. Everything was normal as a family should be, more or less. Mike was still playing gigs with Dane and occasionally Marty. If everyone who they invited showed up to the party, Mike may have a chance to talk to someone about a small tour.

The sun had set on a warm Saturday afternoon and the graduation party had begun. A few of Channing's friends had joined the family, as well as the McFly's. Well, only Marty and Alex.

"Damn Mike, I didn't know you were related to Jon Bon Jovi," Marty said to Mike.

"Not blood related," Mike said, "He's my brother-in-law. He's the only one on my ex's side I still talk to."

"You gonna ask him about the tour thing?"

"I wanna try to, if somehow, his kids don't screw it up."

"Why?"

"His son, Josh, is in a band," he pointed to a tall boy with black and blue hair talking to Nix, "And his daughter goes on tour with him sometimes."

"Well," Marty stood, "I'll be right back. I gotta tell Alex that the guy Nicole's talking to his her cousin, not anything else."

"He the jealous type?"

"He has no idea what he's doing," Marty laughed.

Marty walked over to his son, being the loner he was, who was sitting on a lawn chair by the pool in his swim trunks. He explained that the guy Nix was talking to was her cousin. That caused Alex to jump up and run over to her. Marty smiled at the gleam in Nix's eyes as Alex hugged her.

Marty walked back over to Mike. They went on about talking about previous cases for the lawfirm, music and the future marriage of their kids. After a while, Jon decided to pay his brother-in-law a visit.

"Hey, Mike," Jon said with a smile.

"Long time no talk, Jon," Mike smiled and shook his brother-in-laws hand, "Jon, this is my friend Marty."

"Hey," Jon said.

"Hi, great music," he said shaking his hand.

"Thanks," Jon smiled, "Ya know Mike, I got a bit of a dilemma. My guitarist just recently broke his hand and can't finish off the tour. Could you do family a favor and take his place? It's only for a few shows on this coast."

"You bullshitting me, Jon?"

"You know I wouldn't kid around like that," Jon said, "I'm desperate."

"Daddy! Did you ask Uncle Mike about the concert?"

"Yes, Lea," Jon said, "I just asked him."

"Uncle Mike, please? Can you take over?" his niece begged.

"Go for it Mike," Marty coaxed, "It's just the kinda thing you need. I can get you out of the lawfirm for a few cases. As for the kids, they can handle themselves."

"I'll do it," he shrugged, "Marty, as long as you check up on them once in a while."

"My son will probably be over here most of the time, so no problem."

"Jon," Mike said, "You gotta deal."

"Oh thank you so much," he gave his brother-in-law a man hug. It was a bit awkward for Mike, for he was on the shorter side. Genes weren't on his side.

"Anything for family," Mike said.

Just breaking the moment, there was a huge splash from the pool. Everyone around the pool was a victim of getting soaked. Parents, pissed off, looked into the pool and saw all of the kids in there, cheering and clapping.

All at once, all the parents began to bitch at their kids for not warning them that they were jumping in the pool. It was Mike's mother that broke them up.

"The kids were just having fun! That's why we're all here, isn't it? to celebrate Channing's academic achievements."

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

"Mom," Mike began.

"You shush. Michael, you're the one telling your kids to just be kids and that's what their doing."

"Crazy lady has a point," Marty whispered to Mike.

"You're right, mom," Mike sighed.

"Thanks grandma!" the Fox children called.

The tension dispersed and the adults went back to talking as the children swam happily in the pool. The sun disappeared and the stars shone brightly one after another. Fireflies began to awaken from their naps and dance brightly through the back yard.

Channing, Logan and some of Channing's friends got out of the pool to chase the little bugs of light. They were such kids. Nix and Alex got out of the pool next to get food. Alex was absolutely loving Nix's black bikini. Such a guy.

Nix sat down on the one picnic table and Marty decided to talk to his younger friend for a few minutes.

"Did you hear about your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled devilishly.

"Did you have something to do with that?"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"You did a good thing there," Marty said, "Well sortta. Not cool breaking the guys hand, but congrats for your dad though."

"Well, after I traveled back to one of their tours, I smashed the guys hand in the bus and wrote a phony letter to my Uncle Jon about getting my dad to play. It was fool proof. Besides, I know he wants to get out and play."

"You guys just want him out of the house," Marty laughed.

"That too, Marty, that too," she giggled.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Shoot," she gave him her undivided attention.

"When we first met, as in younger me, did you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," she said honestly.

"Have you gotten over them?"

After pondering over the question for a few heart beats, she let out a deep breath, "at first, no. but after I ran into Alex, I forgot about the illegal thing I guess we had going on. Alex is just like you, but better. No offence."  
"None taken. I was hoping you'd find him after I saw how upset you got leaving me."

"Marty, the younger you was a sweet guy and all, but there were too many time paradoxes to worry about and legal reasons. Besides, you weren't as smart as Alex, I can tell you that much."

"Older you get the wiser you get," he said defensively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Marty. Honestly, I was really upset leaving you that first day, but now, now I'm not. Alex is the best thing that ever happened to me, right before meeting you for the first time."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled.

"If it hadn't been for you getting hit by that car when you time traveled here, I never would've met you and I wouldn't've ever traveled back to make my dad a musician. And from all of that, he wouldn't be going on tour with my Uncle Jon. So really, thank you for getting hit by that car."

Marty smiled, "You're welcome, I guess."

She took off the ring she had on and put it in her hand. Then she gave Marty a hug.

"Thank you a billion times," she said.

"Dad? Why are you hugging my girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"Thank you for finding my ring, Mr. McFly! It means so much to me!" she gave him a wink.

"Oh, you're welcome Nicole. I'll leave you two alone then."

Marty stood from the bench and smiled back to Nix before walking up to Mike and plunge into conversation. Alex sat down where Marty was just sitting. The two love birds held hands under the table as Dane and his girlfriend Jessica sat down across from them.

Nix had feelings for Marty still. She had lied about that. But the feelings that remained were of friendship. Nix knew she couldn't be any more than friends with Marty, but for Alex. Well, Alex and Nix were a whole different story all together.

_Keep time travel alive_, Nix and Marty thought.


End file.
